I always loved you
by Just for Stana
Summary: Um novo fã descontrolado. Boa oportunidade para demonstrarem seus sentimentos. AU Casckett - 2ª/3ª temporadas. Longfic
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** I always loved you.  
**Autor: **just for Stana  
**Beta: **Taaylin [thanks forever! ]  
**Categoria:** AU - 2ª/3ª temporada.  
**Advertências:** violência, drama, hurt, angst  
**Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 23  
**Completa: **[X ] Yes [] No  
**Resumo:**Um novo fã descontrolado. Boa oportunidade para demonstrarem seus sentimentos.

**I always loved you** de just for Stana é licenciado sob uma **Licença Creative Commons Atribuição-Não Comercial-Sem Derivados 3.0 Não Adaptada**.  
Baseado no trabalho em Need_for_Fic/topic/3909422/1/. Permissões além do escopo dessa licença podem estar disponível com o respectivo autor .

**N/A: **_Esta foi a minha primeira fic casckett. No início era para ser apenas uma one shot mas as pessoas se interessaram pela historia e isso acabou rendendo 23 capitulos. Leiam e comentem, e me perdoem algum erro ou algum modo de escrita menos apurado. Como eu disse foi minha primeira fic escrita em 2010 ainda. Muita coisa mudou de lá pra cá, mas decidi deixar a historia sem nenhuma alteração. Aguardo a opinião de vocês. Bju. :*_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Com toda certeza aquela era última cena que ele desejava ver em toda a sua vida. Nem mesmo toda a sua experiência em cenas de crime ou em imaginações para seus livros de mistérios poderiam descrever o horror de tal cenário. Ele encontrava-se em um matadouro com certeza: materiais de tortura, restos de algo que pareciam ter pertencido a um humano. Aquele lugar emanava dor, desespero, sangue... Muito sangue. Rick caminhou lentamente, cambaleante, tentando manter a respiração. Na verdade, tentando manter a sanidade. Automaticamente surgiram cenas em sua mente: lembrou-se do dia em que se conheceram, de cada sorriso contido dela, de cada momento em que ela cedia às suas insinuações... Ah, se ele nunca tivesse invadido sua vida, se ele somente tivesse ido embora... As boas lembranças foram ofuscadas pela imagem em sua frente. Se ele nunca tivesse inventado Nikki Heat, ela ainda estaria viva!

Aquele estava sendo o desfecho de duas semanas de investigações ininterruptas. Mais um fã psicótico havia sido motivado pela leitura do livro de Castle. Porém, com toda certeza esse era o pior de todos: ele não fazia ameaças, não fazia ligações, não cometia erros, não era exibicionista como os outros. Não, ele tinha absoluto controle da situação, e todos estavam a mercê de sua vontade. Mas agora aparentemente ele havia se cansado de brincar. Após duas semanas ligou dando charadas sobre o lugar onde estavam, deixando claro a ineficiência da NYPD. Todos estavam ali desesperados à procura de Kate. Sabiam que havia pouquíssimas chances de ela realmente estar lá, mas era a única pista que realmente tinham. O lugar indicado estava vazio... Seria uma armadilha?

As chamas, iniciadas aparentemente por um fantasma, começaram a tomar conta do lugar e todos tiveram que sair às pressas. Todos, exceto Castle. Ele estava tão perto! Sabia que era mais uma jogada macabra. Por que aquele lugar? Qual dor seria maior do que a de saber que estavam no lugar certo e foram embora desistindo de dar a ela a única chance de ser livre? Era apenas uma intuição, mas ele sabia que não devia duvidar dela; a própria Kate não duvidaria. Duas semanas de trevas haviam se passado e ele sabia que se saísse dali sem tentar, sua vida nunca teria luz outra vez. Ignorando os gritos dos rapazes que o chamavam já do lado de fora do prédio tomado pelas chamas, Castle observou algo reluzente no chão. Era o colar com o anel da mãe de Kate, preso em uma das frestas do chão de madeira. Se não fosse pelo fogo que fez o objeto brilhar ele não o teria percebido. Era a prova que ele precisava para continuar. A luz do incêndio começava a revelar mais coisas naquele lugar abandonado. Rick foi atraído pelo que parecia ser um alçapão perto da porta dos fundos. Seria aquele o lugar?

Com certeza era um lugar impossível de ser imaginado, mesmo para um novelista de crimes. O lugar todo era revestido acusticamente de material não inflamável, abafado, sem ventilação nenhuma, apesar de ser incrivelmente grande. Era terrível respirar ali dentro para alguém saudável. Realmente era perfeitamente bem elaborado por uma mente doente e sedenta de ação. Que mente maligna havia projetado aquilo tudo?

Aos fundos, ocultada pela penumbra da má iluminação do lugar, finalmente a encontrou. Aproximou-se lentamente, terrivelmente abalado, não acreditando no que via. Beckett estava pendurada pelos braços, seus pés não tocavam o chão, seu corpo havia sido moído, submetido a várias torturas. Não havia uma parte de seu corpo que não tivesse sido violada. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e... Castle não conseguiu mais pensar. Apenas a abraçou e chorou; seus pensamentos abafados em desespero, desejando ardentemente estar no lugar dela; desejando por um momento que ela tivesse morrido rápido, pois não teria sofrido tanto; que ela estivesse viva para que pudessem sair dali e talvez superar tudo juntos; desejando por um momento apenas morrer ali com ela! Se não fosse a imagem de Alexis e de sua mãe invadindo sua mente, não teria despertado de seu lamento. Ao respirar ouviu um curto gemido. Kate ainda estava viva!

Seu rosto estava desfigurado pelos hematomas e a respiração era de alguém que estava lutando pela vida, mas que já estava perdendo-a.

- Kate! Sou eu Rick, você pode me ouvir?

Nenhuma resposta. Ele observou ao redor para ver se achava algo com que pudesse soltá-la. Na verdade, poderia escolher o que quisesse, pois em qualquer lugar havia instrumentos de tortura dos mais diversos e um mais afiado que o outro. Não conseguia imaginar o que sua parceira tivera que suportar. Conseguiu soltá-la com o que estava mais perto. Algo cortante, provavelmente aquilo que o agressor utilizou no corpo da detetive. A dor de ser movimentada até o chão fez ela despertar brevemente.

- Castle... Vá embora... Ele pode voltar. – Kate sussurrou com muita dificuldade.

- Não vou deixar você morrer aqui, não depois de ter encontrado você.

- Já estou morrendo...

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, você me entendeu?

- Castle... Eu... Sempre amei você... - Ela tentava conseguir ar, mas seu corpo não aguentava mais.

A revelação fez com que tudo parasse por um segundo. Castle respirou fundo e disse:

- Nada de despedidas, Kate! Kate... Fique comigo... K...

O sangue que começou a escorrer dos lábios dela trouxe de volta a ele a dor e a ansiedade de querer sair daquele lugar. Rick lançou um olhar desesperador a sua volta e percebeu do outro lado do "galpão do terror" o que parecia ser uma escada que talvez o tirasse daquele pesadelo. Tinha que arriscar. Talvez o agressor ainda estivesse à espreita, mas não podia deixá-la morrer ali ou morreriam ambos. Castle tomou Kate em seus braços e correu para a escada que, enfim, tinha acima dela um outro alçapão que forçado daria saída para o casal.

Onde estava? Parecia mais uma das cenas do filme "A colheita maldita". O lugar subterrâneo acabava embaixo de uma densa e alta plantação. Ninguém imaginaria que ali estaria a entrada para um inferno. Para onde ir? Ela morreria mesmo em seus braços? A claridade ao longe do incêndio que rompia a noite trouxe a resposta que ele precisava. Rick começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, tentando não machucar ainda mais o corpo dilacerado de Kate. Corria com todas as suas forças, porém mais rápido que seu corpo. Corria sua alma numa tentativa de talvez gritar por socorro.

Finalmente a plantação chegou ao fim e o carro dos bombeiros que tentavam controlar o fogo já podia ser visto. Os gritos do escritor foram abafados pela agitação do local e pela ferocidade das chamas, mas felizmente Ryan e Esposito moveram-se e viram alguém carregando um corpo. Percebendo do que se tratava, chamaram imediatamente os paramédicos que já estavam no local, visto que pensavam que o amigo havia ficado preso dentro da casa.

- Ela ainda está viva, ela ainda está viva - Castle gritou com o pouco fôlego que tinha, talvez para alertar os médicos ou talvez para que suas palavras a mantivessem com vida.

A caminho do hospital Kate lutava agonizantemente por sua vida tendo a mão de Rick segurando a sua o tempo inteiro, de um modo que não atrapalhasse a ação dos paramédicos. Beckett seguiu diretamente para a sala de cirurgia, enquanto Castle a acompanhou com sua alma e seu coração. Quando viu as portas da ala cirúrgica se fechando, teve a certeza de que sua vida também não sairia dali se ela não saísse. O escritor foi despertado pelo grito de sua filha:

- Pai! - exclamou a ruiva, por um momento esquecendo que estava em um hospital.

Não entendendo o grande terror estampado na face de Alexis e Martha ele olhou para si mesmo e viu suas roupas encharcadas de sangue, o sangue de Kate.

Duas horas depois, nenhuma notícia, nenhum pensamento a não ser o de vê-la com vida outra vez. Quatro horas e a idéia de pegar quem tinha feito isso com ela, com eles era insignificante perto do que o consumia. "É minha culpa" ecoava na mente do escritor. Cinco horas e finalmente as portas se abriram. A imagem da médica cirurgiã não era nada animadora, o que congelou a todos. Após dar os detalhes da cirurgia ela concluiu:

- Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos, mas ela ainda está muito debilitada. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar que o seu corpo continue lutando e consiga se recuperar. Eu sinto muito.

Quando a doutora ia se retirar, Castle disse:

- Eu quero vê-la.

Todos quiseram protestar, mas ninguém o fez. Foram duas semanas de noites não dormidas no precinto em busca de pistas, mais um dia inteiro sem comer absolutamente nada. Todos sabiam que se ele entrasse ali não sairia até que Kate acordasse e ninguém podia dizer quando ou se isso ainda iria acontecer. Ele também já começava a precisar de cuidados médicos, porém, já o conheciam o suficiente.

- Eu quero vê-la. - repetiu, meio que impaciente.

Rick seguiu pelo corredor calado, tendo flashs de quando sua musa estava bem, podendo até mesmo ouvir sua voz. A doutora o acompanhou também em silêncio, perguntando a si mesma se não havia mais alguma coisa que pudesse ser feita para melhorar o quadro da paciente. Ao chegar no quarto ela o deixou entrar sozinho, apenas o observando pelo vidro. Ele se aproximou de Kate, não conseguindo conter suas lágrimas ao ouvir o som de sua voz substituído pelo som das máquinas e respirador. Ele apenas sentou-se ao seu lado, tomou sua mão e chorou. Chorou o tanto que sua alma queria. Talvez seu choro pudesse ser tão forte que a arrancasse daquela cama. Chorou desesperadamente. Entre suspiros e soluços, entre gemidos e beijos que depositava naquela mão suave e ferida, Rick sussurrou:

- Eu sempre amei você, Kate!

Momentos depois, passada a convulsão de soluços, ele abriu os olhos pensativo. Então observou um pequeno papel dobrado perto da cabeceira da cama. As palavras daquele bilhete foram estarrecedoras:

_"Parabéns Castle! Até o próximo ataque!"_

* * *

_TBC... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Uma semana havia se passado e nada que apontasse uma direção a seguir nas investigações fora encontrado. O único alívio era que aparentemente o quadro clínico de Kate começava a melhorar. Já respirava sem aparelhos e as doses de medicamentos estavam sendo diminuídas à medida que seu organismo respondia ao tratamento. Sempre ao seu lado estava Castle na esperança de que a qualquer momento ela pudesse acordar. E esse momento finalmente havia chegado. Kate abriu os olhos, mas não foi a imagem que Rick desejava ver. Seu corpo estava ali, seus olhos verdes abertos na direção dele, mas ela não estava lá. Seu olhar parecia perdido, na verdade aprisionado, como se sua mente ainda continuasse presa naquele cativeiro. Rick a chamou pelo nome, mas não houve resposta ou reação alguma que confirmasse que ela ouvia sua voz. Finalmente a doutora chegou para avaliar o quadro. Tudo evoluía perfeitamente, mas a mente da detetive parecia não estar naquele quarto. Vendo a expressão de ansiedade no rosto do escritor ela disse num tom confortante tentando animá-lo:

- Tenha mais um pouco de paciência. Tudo está muito recente e ela também ainda está sobre efeito de forte medicação. Você devia ir pra casa, tentar descansar um pouco. Amanhã ela deve acordar melhor e você não vai querer estar tão cansado que não possa ficar com ela não é mesmo? – Ela sorriu.

- Eu não pretendo deixá-la sozinha. - Ele respondeu olhando pra Kate.

- Ela não vai ficar sozinha. - Rick ergueu os olhos e sorriu moderadamente para Lanie que acabava de chegar. - Eu vim passar a noite com ela. - a M.E sorriu de volta.

Castle foi pra casa, tomou um longo banho, comeu algo que chamou de jantar e subiu pro quarto para tentar dormir. Acordou cedo, deu uma passada numa floricultura e seguiu direto pro hospital cheio de uma ansiedade feliz. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram no andar onde Kate estava internada o coração do escritor disparou. Gritos terríveis eram ouvidos do corredor e quanto mais perto ele se aproximava do quarto dela, a confusão ficava maior. Rick paralisou ao ver a cena: Kate estava no chão, encolhida num canto do quarto, gritando aterrorizadamente por socorro enquanto um enfermeiro e Lanie tentavam controlá-la.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou a médica, que entrou no quarto com mais duas assistentes.

- O enfermeiro veio aplicar a medicação e ela simplesmente surtou! - respondeu a M.E com a voz trêmula.

Os gritos eram perturbadores. Rick foi em direção a Kate e a abraçou tentando acalmá-la. Era horrível vê-la naquele estado: não apenas o físico havia sido atingido, mas também seu emocional estava terrivelmente abalado.

- Me ajude, por favor, ele está aqui, ele está aqui! - Ela chorava intensamente precisando desesperadamente ser ouvida.

- Kate... Sou eu Rick... Me ouça Kate, por favor. - dizia ele em seu ouvido - Confie em mim, ninguém vai te machucar, mas você precisa confiar em mim.

À medida que ele falava, ela parecia se acalmar, como se ainda reconhecesse sua voz. A doutora então se aproximou para aplicar um sedativo.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? - Castle perguntou com um tom protetor, embora soubesse que não era bom que Kate permanecesse agitada daquele jeito.

- Sr. Castle, ela está tendo um ataque de pânico e acordando toda esta ala do hospital. Para o bem dela, eu preciso sedá-la! - A médica respondeu. Kate estava nos braços dele, chorando ainda copiosamente.

- Confie em mim, confie em mim. - dizia ele no ouvido dela, enquanto ele mesmo oferecia o braço dela para a medicação.

Rick sentiu Beckett diminuir os soluços desfalecendo lentamente em seus braços e carregou-a até a sua cama, enxugando carinhosamente as lágrimas do rosto dela. Após checar os sinais vitais e cuidar dos ferimentos, a médica chamou Lanie e Castle para uma conversa num tom sério:

- Eu sinto muito, mas provavelmente teremos que transferi-la para a ala psiquiátrica ainda hoje. Ela precisa ficar sobre cuidados mais especializados. Aparentemente ela está tendo o que chamamos de reação aguda ao estresse, que é comum em pacientes que passaram por grandes traumas. Foi apenas uma crise inicial, mas o quadro pode ou não se agravar e devemos estar preparados.

Castle sentiu o seu chão sumir. Lanie tentou acalmá-lo sem muito sucesso. Kate foi transferida no final da tarde e Rick conseguiu liberação para ficar o tempo inteiro ao seu lado.

Os dias se passaram e Beckett permanecia sobre efeito de antidepressivos. Vez por outra ouviam-se lamentos pela ala psiquiátrica, ora de Kate em suas alucinações, ora de Rick em sua angústia saindo pelos corredores tentando recuperar a esperança. Ela estava presa a um mundo no qual ele não podia ter acesso. Talvez as coisas nunca mais voltassem ao normal, talvez ela nunca fosse sair dali e talvez ele nunca tivesse outro lar. Desde o sequestro já havia se passado quatro semanas e ele não se dedicava a outra coisa a não ser o caso de Beckett. Não se importava em não cumprir o prazo de seu novo livro, a vida dela valia muito mais que dinheiro, que fama, valia até mesmo que sua própria vida. Martha e Alexis estavam sendo maravilhosamente compreensivas dando todo o apoio necessário para que ele permanecesse fazendo o que mais lhe fazia bem: estar ao lado de Kate. Ele vigiava o sono dela, sua respiração, a entrada e saída dos enfermeiros, tudo que se referia a ela. Estava decidido a não deixar nada de ruim acontecer novamente.

Após sete longos dias de internação na ala psiquiátrica Beckett finalmente acordou, embora meio dopada. Novamente ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do escritor, mas dessa vez balbuciou com sua voz falhando um pouco:

- Rick?

Ele não podia esconder a alegria de ouvir aquela voz, com aquele olhar, com aquela palavra e apenas sorriu.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou ainda sonolenta.

- Apenas um tempo ruim, mas já acabou. Durma, eu vou ficar aqui com você. - Ele respondeu dando um beijo bem demorado em sua testa.

Kate adormeceu de novo apertando levemente as mãos de Rick. O coração do escritor perdeu o ritmo. Aquele gesto significava muitas coisas pra ele, mas uma delas era a principal: Beckie estava de volta. Ele se encostou na cadeira dando um suspiro aliviado e o sorriso da sua alma não pode ser contido pelos seus lábios. Foi a noite mais tranquila passada naquele quarto de hospital e ele conseguiu dormir profundamente. Quando acordou, Rick viu Kate olhando a janela, admirando a copa das árvores e a luz suave do sol do amanhecer. Ele a chamou pelo nome, ela virou-se e deu a ele um leve sorriso.

- Fazia muito tempo que eu não via um amanhecer tão bonito assim. - Kate falou em tom baixo, olhando novamente para a janela.

- É. Há um mês que eu também não via o sol brilhar. - Ele disse olhando pra ela e deu um pequeno sorriso quando os seus olhares se encontraram. - Como você está?

- Eu estou bem, Castle. - Ela respondeu baixando o olhar. Ele se aproximou e segurou a sua mão.

- Tem algo errado? - Ele perguntou começando a preocupar-se.

- Castle? - Ela fez uma pequena pausa. - O que aconteceu comigo? - Ela olhou para ele com um certo nervosismo procurando respostas. - Por que eu estou aqui? De onde vieram esses ferimentos?

- Você não se lembra de nada? - Ele suspirou.

- Não. Só me lembro de estar na porta do meu apartamento, pegando as chaves na minha bolsa... E então... - As mãos de Kate começaram a tremer e sua respiração ficou ofegante - Eu senti uma grande dor.

Rick se levantou e acariciou levemente o rosto dela com alguns curativos remanescentes.

- Está tudo bem, Kate, você não precisa fazer isso agora. Você está segura aqui, eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com você. - Ele disse sentando-se na cama de frente pra ela.

- Obrigada, Castle. - Kate apertou as mãos dele mais forte, enquanto desviava o olhar, tentando controlar a respiração e segurar as lágrimas. Ele a envolveu em um abraço cuidadoso.

- Saiba que você pode me chamar de Rick.

Kate apenas fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima cair nos braços dele. Minutos depois a doutora chegou para os exames de rotina e se animou muito com o estado de sua paciente.

- Desse jeito acho que você vai poder passear no jardim ainda esta semana. - sorriu a médica, recebendo dois sorrisos de volta.

O passeio no jardim na parte de trás do hospital fazia parte do tratamento para que pacientes internados na ala psiquiátrica não entrassem diretamente em contato com o meio externo. O jardim, que ficava nos fundos do hospital, era enorme e tinha grande diversidade de árvores e flores. Era um lugar tranquilo, chegando a ser poético, de onde podia ser visto uma certa movimentação da cidade de Nova Iorque, mantendo porém a privacidade dos pacientes.

Durante o dia, Beckett recebeu visita dos amigos do precinto. Todos estavam ansiosos pelo seu depoimento que seria fundamental para as investigações, mas devido às orientações médicas ninguém ousou comentar sobre o assunto com ela. Ela mesma se desculpou sobre o fato de não poder ajudar em nada. Em sua mente não existiam lembranças do ocorrido, apenas um terrível e obscuro pavor. A hora da refeição ainda era outra coisa desagradável a detetive: seu corpo simplesmente sentia aversão a qualquer tipo de alimento, o que levou ela algumas vezes a vomitar.

Dois dias depois, mais fortalecida, ela saiu para seu passeio pelo jardim. A sensação de liberdade e de paz daquele lugar era maravilhosa e a companhia incansável de Rick deixava tudo mais aconchegante. Ela não se lembrava do acontecido, nem que tinha se declarado a ele, muito menos que ele havia se declarado a ela, mas não podia negar o sentimento que a possuía já há algum tempo e que só aumentava ao ver a dedicação fiel dele. Ambos se sentaram em um banco e Kate descansou suavemente sua cabeça nos ombros de Rick, recebendo um carinho nos cabelos como resposta. Ele estava visivelmente mais magro, mas seu semblante irradiava uma alegria quase que infantil: mais três dias e, se tudo permanecesse bem, poderiam finalmente voltar pra casa.

* * *

_TBC..._

_COMMENTS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSS SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE! :'(_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ao final da tarde Castle e Beckett recebiam as últimas recomendações da doutora. Ela prescreveu alguns medicamentos, algumas sessões de terapia com o psicólogo para ambos e ressaltou a importância de que Kate estivesse ainda em repouso, em um ambiente tranquilo e que não descuidasse da alimentação. Também lembrou que estaria disponível para qualquer eventualidade e que não hesitassem em ligar para ela.

- Não se preocupe doutora, ela será muito bem cuidada em minha casa. - Rick disse.

- Castle, eu não posso pedir que você faça isso. - discordou Beckett. - Você já...

- Me chame de Rick! - Ele a interrompeu incomodado. - E você não está me pedindo nada. Eu sou o responsável por isso e sou responsável por você agora.

- Você não pode me proteger o tempo inteiro, Rick. - Ela revidou num tom temeroso e amargurado. Ele suspirou, sentindo a dor daquelas palavras em seu coração.

- É verdade, Kate. Mas eu posso ficar para sempre ao seu lado. - Ele segurava as duas mãos dela, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

Por um momento esqueceram-se de onde estavam, com quem estavam. Eram apenas eles dois, ele e ela, mergulhados num mar verde e azul respectivamente.

Ao saírem do hospital, Kate se assustou um pouco com a agitação da rua, mas incentivada por Castle entraram ambos em um táxi. No caminho ela estranhou a direção que estavam tomando e comentou:

- Não me lembrava do seu apartamento ser nessa direção.

- Ah, eu me mudei! Comprei um novo apartamento, bem maior que aquele. Percebi que com toda essa onda de ataques de psicopatas relacionados ao meu trabalho era melhor e mais seguro que eu e minha família tivéssemos outro endereço. Não se preocupe, eu pedi a Lanie que pegasse algumas de suas coisas e levasse para lá. – disse Rick sorrindo.

Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso educadamente. Não se sentia confortável com a idéia de ficar na casa dele, muito menos agora que o que ela sentia estava se tornando cada vez mais claro para ela. Chegando ao apartamento ele disse, abrindo a porta:

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!

Ambos entraram e viram Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Roy, Alexis e Martha reunidos para celebrar a chegada de Kate. Após os cumprimentos sentaram-se para um jantar simples e aconchegante, e alguns minutos de conversa descontraída que fizeram a detetive e o escritor darem boas gargalhadas. Não demorou muito para que todos fossem embora e Martha e Alexis subissem para seus respectivos quartos, deixando Castle e Beckett sozinhos na sala.

- Castle... Desculpe, Rick... Obrigada pela surpresa. Eles têm sido minha família desde que meu pai viajou. A companhia deles me faz muito bem. – Kate disse, um pouco emotiva.

- De nada Kate, mas essa não era a surpresa que eu tinha, ou melhor, que eu tenho preparada pra você. Venha comigo. - Ele respondeu, estendendo as mãos para ela.

- O que você está aprontando? - Ela resmungou com uma expressão engraçada.

- Ahhh, mas que mania você tem de querer descobrir tudo hein? Vamos, suba as escadas!

- Eu sou uma detetive, você esqueceu? - Ambos riram.

- Vamos, feche os olhos!

Ele mesmo cobriu os olhos dela enquanto paravam em frente à porta do quarto. Os dois estavam cheios de expectativas: ela por não saber do que se tratava e ele por não saber qual reação ela teria.

- Pronto, já pode abrir os olhos! - disse ele abrindo a porta.

Kate ficou sem ação. Todas as suas coisas estavam ali, tudo o que realmente importava para ela, inclusive, sua coleção dos livros de Richard Castle e sua caixa de recordações com a foto de seus pais. Castle havia preparado um quarto exclusivo para ela em sua casa, com tudo que ela precisava para recomeçar. Ela observava cada detalhe e pôde perceber o cuidado de cada um de seus amigos e, especialmente, o dele.

- Cast... O que significa isso? Por que todas essas coisas estão aqui? - Ela perguntou um pouco atordoada. Ele, que a estava observando da porta, se aproximou e disse:

- Porque eu sou o responsável. Porque eu me interesso por tudo que se refere a você, não apenas como inspiração para os meus livros, mas como inspiração para tudo o que eu desejo fazer. Desde o dia em que eu te conheci, você faz parte da minha vida. Me deixe fazer parte da sua, Kate.

Ele a olhava intensamente de um jeito que a perturbava, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe transmitia segurança. Ela não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos, tudo era embriagantemente novo. Kate ainda tentou argumentar algo, mas ele a interrompeu, segurando suas mãos ainda mantendo o olhar.

- Por favor, aceite ficar aqui. Você não pode ficar sozinha, Beckett. Você não precisa mais ficar sozinha. Essa casa aqui também é sua agora.

Ela meditou em suas palavras e em tudo o que ele estava fazendo por ela. Ele realmente estava se esforçando para ser e fazer o melhor. Ele estava mudado, e fazia isso por ela. Será que ele não merecia apenas uma chance? Ela ainda tinha muitas dúvidas e achava melhor não arriscar, ainda.

- Castle, eu não posso te dar nada em troca. Pelo menos não agora. – Ela disse. Ele poderia ter ficado ofendido com a primeira frase, mas a última o fez rir dentro de si mesmo.

- Kate, a única coisa que eu quero em troca nesse momento é a sua segurança. Isso já me seria uma excelente recompensa. - Ele disse acariciando o rosto dela fazendo-a corar.

- Ok, você venceu. Por enquanto. – Ela respondeu fazendo uma expressão meio sapeca. Não gostava de se dar por vencida.

- Ah, tudo bem. Minha mãe também me disse isso quando veio morar comigo. – Castle brincou de volta e ela abaixou a cabeça meio envergonhada.

- Bom, eu vou deixar você dormir, detetive. Se você se sentir só, meu quarto é aqui do lado.

- Castle?! – Ela o encarou repreendendo-o.

- Boa noite, K'. – Ele riu da expressão dela e saiu do quarto, depois de beijá-la na testa.

A porta se fechou e por um momento os dois ficaram parados onde estavam. Kate do lado de dentro do quarto, Rick do lado de fora. Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu simultaneamente a mente dos dois. A cada minuto descobriam que se amavam.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Reviews...please... :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hahahahahahahahah atendendo ao clamor dos desesperados...aqui mais um só pra dar um gostinho... ;) _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rick seguiu para o seu quarto. Kate ainda permaneceu imóvel, digerindo toda aquela situação. Sentia-se absolutamente em casa: tudo estava organizado como ela mesma organizaria. Como Castle havia feito aquilo? Ela se surpreendia com a riqueza de detalhes que aquele lugar tinha. Realmente ela estava em casa.

Rick demorou-se no banho pensando nela. Estava perdido em sua alegria de estar finalmente em casa, e com ela. Havia sido tomado por um sentimento que diferia do que havia sentido por outras mulheres. Temia que ao amanhecer ela quisesse ir embora e já planejava alguns argumentos em sua mente criativa. Terminado o banho, pensou em ir ao quarto de Kate ver se estava tudo bem, mas temeu ser impertinente. Afinal, ela já poderia estar dormindo.

Mas ela não conseguia dormir. Pensava em várias coisas e acima de tudo pensava nele. Tentava se lembrar do que tinha acontecido com ela, e ao mesmo tempo se impressionava com a maciez de sua nova cama. Rick investiu em seu conforto, não de maneira exibicionista, mas de uma forma cuidadosa. Kate permaneceu perdida em seus pensamentos, mas depois de algum tempo finalmente adormeceu. Castle ainda se demorava organizando alguns papéis afinal a paciência dos editores estava sendo grande, mas ele sabia que não seria eterna. Passado algum tempo, também foi descansar, traçando planos para o dia seguinte enquanto seu corpo relaxava.

Minutos depois um grito de terror rompeu o silêncio do apartamento, despertando a todos. Martha e sua neta correram para o quarto de Kate e encontraram Castle tentando acordá-la de um terrível pesadelo. Ela não conseguia respirar e ele massageava seu peito tentando fazê-la voltar a si. Alexis, um pouco trêmula, serviu a ela um copo com água.

- Eu sinto muito, me desculpe ter acordado vocês. – disse Beckett nervosamente.

- Não se preocupe querida, está tudo bem. Você não está sozinha, estamos com você nisso. - Martha respondeu fazendo um carinho nela.

Kate apenas respirou, engolindo mais um pouco de água. Todos ficaram ali com ela até que realmente se acalmasse. Beckett pôde sentir o completo apoio e o carinho de sua nova família.

- Filho, é melhor você ficar mais um pouco aqui com ela. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só nos chamar. - Martha falou se despedindo de ambos, juntamente com Alexis, e voltaram para seus quartos.

- E então, você está melhor? - Rick perguntou tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Kate.

- Sim, estou bem. Castle, eu posso te fazer um pedido?

- Claro que sim. O que você quiser. - Ele respondeu.

- Bom, foi você que me encontrou não foi? Eu queria que você me contasse o que realmente aconteceu.

Rick se apavorou com o pedido. Ele não queria lembrar-se daquilo e muito menos queria compartilhar com ela, ainda mais porque a própria médica havia pedido que evitassem tocar no assunto. Tentou desconversar, mas Kate o interrompeu puxando seu braço pra perto dela.

- Rick, por favor. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu comigo. Eu preciso que me ajude a lembrar. Eu só posso confiar em você, eu só tenho você.

Percebendo que não tinha saída, Castle suspirou e começou a contar parte por parte do terrível episódio. Kate ouvia tudo com muita atenção, tentando conectar as palavras dele com suas vagas lembranças. Ao terminar o discurso, ela o percebeu ligeiramente abalado por se lembrar do modo de como quase a perdeu.

- Kate, a culpa foi minha. - Ele disse. - Eu invadi sua vida e a expus a tudo isso. Me perdoe, por favor. - Castle finalmente liberava as palavras que estavam presas dentro dele desde aquele terrível dia.

- Não foi sua culpa. - Ela respondeu, querendo descontrair. - Você apenas escreveu alguns livros sobre mim. Você não contratou nenhum serial killer para me perseguir. – As palavras dela fizeram ele se sentir um pouco melhor.

- Eu senti sua falta. Tive medo de perder você. – Ele disse olhando em seus olhos. Ela olhou de volta e disse:

- Está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui. – Ela respondeu falando isso para ele, e para ela mesma.

O tempo parou alguns minutos. Ficaram ambos absorvidos numa atmosfera de admiração, respeito e confiança. Não houveram mais palavras, elas não eram necessárias. Castle se aproximou e a fez descansar em seus braços, arrumando o cobertor pra que ela pudesse dormir um pouco. Kate se rendeu ao suave ritmo da respiração do escritor e adormeceu enquanto um raio de sol rompeu os céus de Nova Iorque.

* * *

_TBC... COMENTEM! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Algumas horas depois, Rick acordou meio dormente por ter passado muito tempo na mesma posição, mas a dor logo foi subtraída quando a viu ainda em seus braços dormindo profundamente. Beckett sempre fora uma mulher forte e independente e ele achava fascinante estar conhecendo sua versão desarmada. Claro que ele preferia, e muito, que tudo tivesse um contexto bem diferente. Ele se moveu cuidadosamente repousando a cabeça dela no travesseiro, temendo despertá-la. Admirou-a mais um pouco perdendo-se em sua beleza, momentaneamente inocente. Levantou-se esticando o corpo, tentando fazer seus ossos voltarem para o devido lugar. Olhou para o relógio: duas da tarde. Rick foi para o seu quarto, tomou um banho e desceu para preparar o suposto café.

Um suspiro, um leve movimento, um abrir de olhos meio embriagado e Kate despertou. Fazia muito tempo que ela não dormia tão bem assim, ainda mais em um lugar "estranho". Ela olhou pro relógio: três da tarde. Confusa e envergonhada por ter dormido tanto, levantou-se, tomou um banho, e desceu as escadas timidamente. Encontrou Rick atarefado na cozinha, recebendo um olhar de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo frustração quando foi percebida.

- Aaaaaaaah não... Eu estava indo levar o café pra você. – Ele lamentou.

- Obrigada, mas eu não posso ficar o tempo todo deitada. – Ela respondeu sentando-se no banco e pegando uma maçã na fruteira em cima do balcão.

- Pelo menos era uma ótima oportunidade de ficarmos juntos na cama. - Ele resmungou baixo indo na direção dela.

Ela fingiu não ouvir, entretida em degustar sua fruta preferida. Rick então a surpreendeu com um abraço, que ela hesitou em corresponder, mas acabou cedendo.

- Eu estou tão feliz de ter você aqui. – Ele suspirou perdendo-se no cheiro dos cabelos dela ainda molhados.

- Eu também. – Ela respondeu meio corada enquanto ele se afastava. – Então, onde estão Martha e Alexis?

- Minha mãe eu não tenho certeza, mas ao que parece está romanticamente envolvida com alguém novamente.  
Recebeu um telefonema, arrumou uma pequena bagagem e saiu. Não me deu muitos detalhes, mas creio que voltará em alguns dias. Alexis me pediu para passar o fim de semana com as amigas em uma casa de praia. Acabou de sair, mas deixou um beijo pra você. – Ele disse apagando o fogo de alguma coisa que preparava.

Kate sentiu seu coração disparar levemente. Ela tinha ouvido direito? Ela e ele sozinhos naquele apartamento enorme durante, no mínimo, todo o fim de semana? Mas não havia com o que se preocupar, ou havia? Ela pensou um pouco e disse tentando agir normalmente:

- Onde vocês colocaram minha arma?

Ele riu da pergunta, percebendo o medo na voz dela.

- Você não precisa ter medo de mim, detetive. – Ele brincou rapidamente, não querendo deixá-la mais constrangida do que já estava.

Ela se incomodou por ter sido descoberta e balançou a cabeça dizendo:

- Não é nada disso, Rick, apenas acho que estaremos mais seguros se tivermos uma arma aqui, por precaução. – Ela tentava sair da situação embaraçosa em que havia se metido.

- Ok, estou entendendo. – Ele riu - Está no seu quarto, na mesinha de cabeceira, primeira gaveta. Mas por favor, detetive, prometa que não vai apontá-la para mim. Eu sou apenas um pobre civil indefeso.

- Isso só depende de você. – Ela disse pegando os talheres para começar a comer o que ele lhe serviu.

Permaneceram ali tomando café juntos por alguns minutos. Riam, ficavam sérios, se olhavam, desviavam o olhar, conversavam sobre tudo e ao mesmo tempo sobre nada. Quando terminaram, Kate reuniu as louças e se levantou levando-as para a pia.

- Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele disse, quando ouviu seu telefone tocar.

- Ajudando você. Atenda ao telefone, por favor, sim?

Ele atendeu, afastando-se um pouco dela. Sabia que era um dos seus editores e não queria que ela se sentisse culpada ao ouvir as desculpas por ele ter perdido o prazo do livro. Enfim ele conseguiu desligar após ter conseguido adiar em mais um mês a entrega do manuscrito. Então correu para cozinha após ter ouvido algumas louças caírem no chão. Kate estava apoiada na pia, de olhos fechados, incrivelmente pálida. Além dos remédios estarem sensibilizando seu estômago, ela acabava de ter mais um flash sobre o incidente, o que a deixava sem ação imediatamente. Ele a segurou impedindo-a de ter o mesmo destino das louças espalhadas pelo chão.

- Kate, você está bem? – Ele perguntou aflito, fazendo-a sentar.

- Sim... Eu só... Sinto muito pelas louças. – Ela disse, já voltando à cor normal.

- Relaxe, pense que elas são descartáveis. – Ele sorriu ignorando a preocupação dela, lhe oferecendo um pouco de água.

Minutos depois ele estendeu as mãos para ela e disse:

- Então, detetive, pronta para o nosso show particular?

Ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. O que ele queria insinuar dessa vez? Mas se tratando dele ela não sabia imaginar. Poderia ser algo muito bom que poderia acabar sendo ruim, ou algo muito ruim que poderia acabar sendo muito bom. Ainda indecisa em seus pensamentos ele a fez sentar no sofá e disse:

- Eu preparei um número especialmente pra você Det. Katherine Beckett. Eu garanto que esse é um Rick Castle que você jamais sonhou em conhecer. – disse ele.

Ela não sabia como reagir. Mal ela tinha se recuperado, lá estava ele fazendo ficar zonza de novo com aquela voz ao pé do ouvido. Então ela se assustou com o brado dele:

- Rick Castle, o guitar... Hero!

Rick sacou uma guitarra enquanto um telão aparecia por detrás dele com as imagens do jogo. Ela olhava para ele incrédula, mas sem deixar de se entusiasmar com a performance de Castle: ele zerava todas as músicas, sendo que algumas ela conhecia e inevitavelmente a faziam vibrar trazendo boas lembranças. Uma hora depois, Castle se jogou exausto ao seu lado no sofá recebendo um olhar frustado de Kate que devorava uma bacia de pipoca que ela mesmo havia preparado.

- Ah não, já cansou? Ah vamos lá, continue, agora que eu estava começando a me animar. – Ela protestou com cara de criança birrenta.

- Você é mesmo impossível de satisfazer não é mesmo, detetive? – Ele falou encarando-a com um olhar de duplo sentido, enquanto uma pipoca descia estreladamente pela garganta dela.

- Além disso, você não pode se encher de besteiras. Vou pedir o nosso jantar. – Ele continuou, conseguindo arrancar a bacia de pipoca quase vazia das mãos de Kate.

Rick foi até a cozinha e ligou para um restaurante pedindo duas porções de comida japonesa que ele sabia ser a preferida dela. Ao terminar de fazer a encomenda virou-se para dar a notícia e quase soltou o telefone no chão.

- Agora é a minha vez! Break me out, MindFlow. – Ela disse. [ouça a música: watch?v=77AjeL2Kztk]

Rick achou que havia algo errado com seus olhos. Kate havia soltado os cabelos e tirado o blusão que vestia ficando apenas de regata preta e calça jeans que ressaltavam ainda mais as curvas de seu corpo. Ela riu virando-se para o telão, com a guitarra em suas mãos e começou a tocar deixando envolver-se pela música. Era aquilo mesmo que estava acontecendo? Ela estava tocando para ele? Não, ela não apenas tocava, ela o hipnotizava com seus movimentos como em um convite para dançar. Ele a observava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo arrebatado por sua beleza e sensualidade. Ela entregava-se cada vez mais àquele ritmo seguindo a evolução da canção. Rick se aproximava lentamente, mas ela fingia não perceber. Kate acertava todas as pontuações se deliciando com o jogo e também com o fato de saber que estava sendo observada por aqueles olhos atentos.

O escritor já havia imaginado algumas coisas a respeito dela, mas nada se comparava aquela cena. Ela dançava de um jeito vertiginoso, envolvendo todo seu corpo nos acordes daquela música. Ele tentava descobrir em sua mente como um jogo de videogame poderia ter se tornado tão perturbador. Ficavam cada vez mais próximos à medida que ele acompanhava os movimentos dela recebendo um olhar desafiador de volta. Estavam perto, muito perto e ele sentiu algumas vezes o corpo suado dela encostar-se no dele de propósito. Ela o provocava, o enlouquecia e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil resistir tocá-la. Estavam ambos perdidos em uma dança embriagantemente quente. Ao término da canção, podiam sentir a respiração ofegante um do outro através de suas bocas incrivelmente próximas. Alguns suspiros, uma troca de olhares e segundos depois ouviram a campainha tocar.

- É melhor você abrir a porta. – Ela disse afastando-se dele e subindo as escadas.

Ele ainda permaneceu perplexo alguns segundos. A insistência da campainha o despertou e ele abriu a porta com uma certa irritação.

- Entrega para o senhor Richard Castle. - disse o entregador com duas sacolinhas nas mãos.

Rick ouviu, mas demorou a entender o que significava aquilo. A uma altura daquelas Castle, nem sabia mais seu nome.

* * *

_Onde estão as reviews? Vou começar a achar que vcs nao estao lendo... :(_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Castle apoiou-se no balcão da cozinha tentando organizar seus pensamentos. O que foi aquilo? Ele sentiu que tinha sido atingido por um furacão, um furacão chamado Kate Beckett. Abriu a geladeira sentindo aquele vapor gélido, nunca tão refrescante, passeando pelo seu corpo. Mas não era somente o seu corpo, sua mente também estava em chamas. Ele subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto de Kate. Esbarrou-se contra o corpo dela que saía do quarto. Inevitavelmente notou uma arma em suas mãos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não atire! – Ele gritou levantando as mãos e encostando-se na parede. Ela revirou os olhos e disse:

- Castle, eu não vou atirar em você. Mas do que adianta ter uma arma em casa se ela não está ao seu alcance? – Ela riu e começou a descer as escadas. Ele permaneceu estático no corredor.

- Você não vem jantar? – Ela gritou lá de baixo.

- Já estou indo. Preciso me refrescar um pouco. – disse ele, sendo que a última parte só ele ouviu.

Rick passou alguns minutos debaixo do chuveiro na tentativa de que aquela água gelada apagasse o incêndio que havia dentro de si. Precisava se controlar, pois tinha medo das consequências de uma possível loucura. Ele se importava com Kate e não queria que pensasse que se aproveitaria dela nem que achasse que a considerava mais uma de suas aventuras. Ele se arrumou e desceu as escadas parando no último degrau. Kate sorria divertidamente assistindo um desenho animado na TV no sofá da sala. Como alguém que há alguns minutos atrás o havia revirado de tal maneira poderia agora parecer tão... Pura?

- Você me surpreende. – Ele comentou, chamando a atenção dela.

- Até que enfim você apareceu! Estou morrendo de fome. – Ela disse, desligando a TV e indo encontrá-lo na cozinha.

A comida estava maravilhosa, mas o clima tenso que havia se instalado entre ambos estava fazendo-a ficar sem gosto. O silêncio fazia seus pensamentos adquirirem um barulho ensurdecedor, o pulsar do coração era como um terremoto. Os olhares deles eram como bolas de fogo lançadas contra a pele um do outro.

- E então? O que você tem? – Kate interrompeu o silêncio depois de terminar o jantar.

- Nada, por quê? Eu deveria ter alguma coisa? – Ele respondeu, brincando com sua comida ainda pela metade.

- Não. Só que você nunca fica calado. E... – Ela decidiu não continuar.

- E... O que? – Ele abandonou o hashi, fixando-se nos olhos dela.

- Nada. – Ela percebeu o olhar dele e continuou. – É que está parecendo que você foi atingido por um furacão. – Ela devolveu o olhar com um sorriso sugestivo.

- É. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Furacões podem virar uma pessoa do avesso. Não podem ser controlados. – continuou, voltando a brincar com a comida.

- Ou apenas não se entregam facilmente ao controle... – Ela disse levando um copo de suco à boca.

Antes que pudesse bebê-lo, Rick levantou-se apressadamente em direção a ela, virando-a de frente para ele. Colocou um braço de cada lado impedindo-a de se levantar. Inclinou-se para ela e mais uma vez estavam sentindo a respiração um do outro agora com uma troca fulminante de olhares.

- Você me deixou louco, sabia? – Ele disse em voz baixa, alternando o olhar entre a boca e os olhos dela.

- Tudo isso só porque eu fiz aquela dancinha? - Ela perguntou, encarando-o.

- Não. Tudo isso só porque você existe. – Ele respondeu, inclinando-se ainda mais.

Aquela distância fez os olhos de ambos perderem a capacidade de resolução. Sentiram então a maciez tímida dos lábios um do outro. Não podiam mais voltar atrás, nem queriam. Ambos inocentes, ambos culpados. A comida japonesa começou a ganhar um novo sabor encontrado em suas respectivas bocas. Saboreavam o gosto oriental daquele beijo numa descoberta envolvente e enlouquecedora para ambos. Sentiam o desejo, há muito reprimido, tomar o lugar do oxigênio em seus pulmões. A cada minuto crescia a urgência de sentir o calor de seus corpos, o que tentavam fazer por meio de braços e pernas. Quanto mais tinham, mais queriam e as roupas começaram a se tornar um empecilho irritante. Tiradas as barreiras, envolveram-se em um ritmo avassalador e o chão começava a parecer o amigo mais íntimo que poderiam ter naquele momento. Um movimento ou dois e puderam sentir um ao outro sobre o tapete da sala. Seus corpos inflamavam a cada toque buscando unirem-se cada vez mais profundamente. Quando explodiram suas sensações ele a puxou para perto de si, prendendo-a contra seu corpo, sentindo mais uma vez o gosto quente daqueles lábios. O beijo abafava os gemidos enquanto ela estremecia sobre o corpo dele e ele derretia-se por dentro do corpo dela. Quando os sons que emitiam puderam se fazer inteligíveis, sussurraram juntos entre os lábios um do outro:

- Eu sempre amei você.

As máscaras caíram derrubadas pela respiração arfante de ambos. Trocaram entre si um novo olhar. Não precisavam mais se esconder. Descansaram ainda conectados, degustando aquela embriagante sensação. Trocavam carinhos, beijos, olhares que representavam frases inteiras, risos, novos beijos e, novamente, olhares.

- Venha, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Ele disse, convidando-a para subir, recolhendo as roupas espalhadas pelo chão da casa.

Ela o acompanhou tímida, nervosa, curiosa, nem ela mesma sabia dizer depois de tudo aquilo. Ainda não havia processado o que havia acabado de acontecer e agora o seguia até o quarto dele. Ele pediu que fechasse os olhos, envolveu-a num cobertor macio e ela se deixou guiar apenas pelo toque das mãos de Rick. Sentiu a brisa fria da noite em seu rosto e sorriu nervosa. Quando abriu os olhos pôde contemplar a mais maravilhosa vista que ela já tinha visto da cidade de Nova Iorque, bem ali da sacada do quarto de Castle. Ficou embriagada com as luzes e cores e sentiu um leve arrepio quando os braços dele a envolveram por debaixo do cobertor procurando aquecer-se. Passaram alguns minutos admirando a paisagem juntos, acariciando as mãos um do outro simultaneamente. Ela podia sentir o pulsar forte do coração dele e ele observava a respiração desrritmada dela.

- É melhor entrarmos. Está muito frio aqui. – Rick disse.

- Quantas mulheres você já trouxe aqui, Castle? – Ela perguntou, ignorando o convite dele.

- Você é a quarta. – Ele disse sem pestanejar.

Ela quis matá-lo com o olhar, mas ele a interrompeu antes, enumerando as mulheres:

- A corretora do imóvel, Alexis e minha mãe. Você é a quarta.

Ela pensou em se jogar lá de cima diante de tanta vergonha, mas ele a interrompeu antes em um tom suave:

- Kate, eu sei que você tem medo. E sei também que meu histórico não ajuda nem um pouco. Mas o que eu sinto por você é diferente. Sei que você deve achar que eu digo isso pra todas e posso até ter dito mesmo, mas o que eu sinto por você eu realmente nunca senti por ninguém. Eu sei que muitos já traíram sua confiança, mas eu prometo fazer tudo pra que você nunca seja machucada novamente. – Ele disse, olhando firmemente nos olhos dela, e prosseguiu.

- E na verdade, você é a única mulher que eu quero que esteja aqui. Quero que esteja aqui para sempre. Esse quarto também faz parte dessa casa, e ele também pertence a você.

Kate se surpreendeu em ouvir aquela declaração. Ela sabia que era verdade, não tinha mais como ter dúvidas. Não era a primeira vez que ele demonstrava se importar com ela. Castle podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era mentiroso. Seus olhos nunca mentiam, a não ser no jogo de poker. Ela meditou em suas palavras e em seus pensamentos e o beijou novamente. Ele a envolveu em seus braços tornando o beijo longo e profundo.

Amaram-se durante toda aquela noite preenchendo o silêncio daquele apartamento com estalos de beijos e suspiros de prazer. Não precisavam mais negar, disfarçar ou mesmo se condenar por estarem sentindo algo tão intenso e profundo. Ela desfrutava de cada parte do corpo dele e ele, envolvido no corpo dela, descobriu novos significados para "extraordinário". Permaneceram entrelaçados até que finalmente adormeceram satisfeitos em sua paixão.

* * *

_TBC... :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kate despertou timidamente ainda no quarto de Castle. Alguns pensamentos tentaram invadir sua mente, mas ela tratou de enxotá-los com uma certa fúria. Não havia motivos para se arrepender e mesmo, ela não queria. Ela amava Rick e agora não tinha duvidas de que era correspondida. Ela pensava se o seu "por enquanto" poderia mesmo se transformar no "para sempre" dele. Contemplava o corpo de Rick ainda ao seu lado, abraçado ao dela. Ela acariciou o rosto dele lembrando-se da noite anterior e uma alegria intensa trouxe oxigênio para os seus pulmões. Novamente o relógio a incomodou: 1 da tarde. Levantou-se, foi para o seu quarto, tomou um banho demorado, vestiu algumas roupas e desceu para preparar o café.

Meia hora depois Rick acordou sentindo o aroma de uma deliciosa comida. Ele sabia desde a última vez que Kate havia estado em seu apartamento que ela era excelente cozinheira. Ele pensava se poderia ser Det. Beckett não-excelente em alguma coisa. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Kate estava distraída mexendo uma frigideira e quase derrubou tudo quando percebeu as mãos de Rick por dentro de suas roupas envolvendo-a em um abraço sentindo-o beijar seu pescoço.

-Bom dia, Sra. Castle. - disse ele dando um beijo em sua orelha fazendo-a arrepiar.

Sra. Castle? Ela ouviu, mas resolveu ignorar. Sabia que ele gostava de brincar com coisas absolutamente sérias.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu desligando o fogo virando-se para ele.

Ele a tomou em um beijo demoradamente apaixonado. Como apenas um beijo podia mexer tanto com ela? Não sabia dizer, mas em se tratando de Richard Castle era melhor não continuar.

-Rick, Nós precisamos dar uma saída. - ela disse se afastando de sua boca.

- O quê? – ele olhou para ela com olhar de reprovação. – Kate você não pode sair, você precisa desc...

- Descansar, eu sei. Mas você não me ajudou muito nisso ontem à noite – ela fingiu estar zangada.

- Até parece que você não gostou. – ele brincou de volta beijando-a novamente. – E para onde vamos?

- Ao precinto. – ela disse no ouvido dele. - Por favor. Eu preciso de notícias, preciso ajudar de alguma forma. Por favor. - Ela tentava continuar uma conversa decente com ele.

Ele já conhecia Kate há três anos. Sabia que não desistiria dessa idéia indo sozinha se ele não a acompanhasse.

- Tudo bem. Mas só passaremos lá uma hora. Uma hora entendeu? Depois você é toda minha, ok? – ele disse. Kate concordou meio desgostosa.

Terminada a refeição, subiram para se arrumar. Castle estranhou a extrema demora de Beckett e resolveu ir até o seu quarto. A porta estava entreaberta e ele entrou chamando o nome dela. Kate estava no banheiro tentando se recuperar de um súbito enjôo causado pelos remédios que estava tomando. A médica já havia alertado sobre os possíveis efeitos colaterais, mas ambos não imaginavam que seriam tão fortes.

- Eu ainda acho que não deveríamos sair. – Castle dizia sentado na beira da cama. Quinze minutos depois ela abriu a porta.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estou melhor. – ela respondeu indo arrumar os cabelos.

- Tem certeza? Ainda estou achando você um pouco pálida. – ele disse se aproximando para vê-la melhor.

- Sim, estou bem. Agora vamos.

Entraram em um táxi e ela recostou-se no ombro de Castle tentando não demonstrar que realmente não se sentia bem. Antes que chegassem ao precinto ela olhou pra ele e disse:

-Castle, me desculpe, por favor, mas eu queria te pedir que...

- Que eu não comente nem demonstre que estamos juntos, acertei? – ele disse piscando pra ela.

- Sim, é que...

- Tudo ainda está muito novo e você não quer que todos por aí comentem sua vida, mais do que já comentam, acertei de novo?- ele riu novamente

- Como você...- ela quis se irritar.

- Kate são três anos, não três dias. Além disso, faz parte do meu trabalho saber tudo sobre você. – ele aproveitou para beijá-la antes que saíssem do táxi.

Ambos entraram no precinto recebendo um olhar comum de todos:

_"O que ela está fazendo aqui?"_– ecoava por todo o ambiente. Rick olhou meio sem graça para as pessoas e disse:

- Quem consegue controlar um furacão? – ele riu e correu para a mesa dela onde já estava colhendo informações sobre o caso.

- Beckett não é bom que você esteja aqui. Só faz dois dias que você saiu do hospital. Não temos nada de novo, quando tivermos você será a primeira a saber. Volte pra casa. – Exposito e Ryan falavam ao mesmo tempo, um completando o outro.

- Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas segundo esse bilhete ele atacará de novo. Pode ser uma nova vítima ou pode voltar a ser eu mesma. Eu não posso ficar esperando que ele resolva aparecer. Já investigamos casos assim e vamos investigar mais esse. – ela disse sentindo seu sangue ferver.

Resolveram não mais atrapalhar, dando-lhe todos os arquivos do caso. Ela tinha que ter certeza de que não estavam deixando passar nada. Ela confiava extremamente na competência de sua equipe, mas Kate não era do tipo de ficar apenas assistindo. Kate ficava olhando para o quadro branco, com sua foto e um ponto de interrogação na direção da palavra "suspeito". Isso lhe corroia as entranhas. Sentiu Castle se aproximar como sempre, mas ele estava de mãos vazias.

- Pensei que você estava me trazendo café. – ela disse ainda olhando pro quadro.

- Kate, a médica proibiu você de tomar café. Você não se lembra? – ele disse meio zangado, sentando-se do lado dela.

- Engraçado ela não ter me proibido de respirar. – ela riu debochadamente.

- Vamos, seu tempo acabou. Está na hora de irmos pra casa. – ele disse num tom de ordem.

- Não, agora não dá estou trabalhando. – ela o ignorou.

- Eu disse que passaríamos aqui apenas uma hora e você me enrolou de tal forma que já passa das 5 da tarde. - ele disse.

Ela tentava ignorá-lo, mas um sorriso vitorioso escapou de seus lábios. Só havia um jeito de arrancá-la dali e ele sabia muito bem qual era. Então ameaçou, se aproximando do rosto dela.

- Kate, não me faça beijá-la na frente de todos. – ele olhou sedento para os lábios dela.

- Eu atiro em você. – ela olhou de volta sedenta do sangue dele.

- Pode atirar se quiser. Já era difícil resistir antes, imagine agora depois de ter provado o gosto de seus lábios a noite toda. – ele disse chegando perto do ouvindo dela fazendo a se arrepiar.

Ela se levantou depressa, pegou o casaco e disse bufando passando por ele:

- Vamos!

* * *

_O que vocês estão achando? Por favor eu preciso saber... please! Reviews... *.*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pegaram um táxi de volta. A brisa fria do fim da tarde fez Kate fechar a janela do táxi e se encolher um pouco no banco de trás. Rick interrompeu o silêncio:

- Está tudo bem, detetive?

- Acho que nós temos que voltar lá no hospital. Algo me diz que estamos deixando passar alguma coisa. - Ela disse inquieta.

- Que bom, detetive! Achei que não quisesse mais compartilhar as coisas com quem se preocupa com você.

- Não seja dramático, Castle. Assim você não combina com minhas lembranças. – Ela riu.

- Interessante, detetive. Talvez devêssemos nos lembrar juntos, assim não esquecemos nenhum detalhe. – Ele disse fazendo uma voz sexy.

Chegaram à porta do edifício e ela saiu do carro subitamente, fazendo Castle se desequilibrar no banco de trás visto que se inclinava para beijá-la. O taxista tentou suprimir um sorriso.

- É, amigo. Mulheres, mulheres! Bom sem elas, muito melhor com elas. – Ele brincou enquanto pagava a corrida.

Entraram no elevador com algumas pessoas dentro e resolveram ficar separados. Beckett encostou a cabeça na parede do elevador demonstrando não apenas cansaço, mas também preocupação, e Castle achou melhor não atrapalhar seus pensamentos.

- Alexis já deve ter chegado da casa das amigas. – Ele disse, abrindo a porta do apartamento. Beckett deu um leve sorriso.

Os cumprimentos foram calorosos. Abraços e beijos que equivaliam a meses de separação. Beckett olhava a cena admirando o lado paternal de Castle que sempre mexia com ela.

- Como você está, detetive? Papai se comportou bem? - Alexis perguntou dando um abraço caloroso em Kate.

- Estou bem Alexis, e seu pai sabe que eu estou armada. – Ela disse olhando pra ele envergonhada.

- Vamos preparar o jantar! – Castle convidou a filha. – Você suba e descanse um pouco. Deixe que nós resolvemos aqui. – disse ele olhando preocupado para Kate e animado para Alexis, respectivamente.

Kate agradeceu e obedeceu imediatamente subindo as escadas. Realmente sentia-se incrivelmente indisposta. Pensava seriamente que da próxima vez ouviria Rick, ficando em casa. Tomou um banho quente, deitou-se e acabou adormecendo. Uma hora depois um feixe de luz incomodou seus olhos.

- Detetive Beckett? – Alexis abriu a porta timidamente já que Kate não respondia ao seu chamado, nem às batidas na porta. – Me desculpe, mas Papai me pediu para chamá-la. O jantar já está pronto.

- Sim, querida, obrigada. Já estou descendo. – Kate respondeu levantando-se.

Sua cabeça pesava toneladas e ela sentia um frio de cortar os ossos. Vestiu um agasalho discreto e desceu tentando agir normalmente. Animou-se com a bonita e farta mesa diante de seus olhos. Realmente estava com fome, talvez por isso indisposta. O jantar foi maravilhoso e a companhia de Alexis e Castle a fez melhorar levemente.

- O jantar estava ótimo e a conversa também, mas preciso rever algumas lições para amanhã de manhã. Temos uma nova professora que resolveu implicar com nossa turma. Alguns conspiram matá-la até o final da semana. Talvez você pudesse nos ajudar, detetive, a como fazer com que a polícia não descubra. Um crime perfeito! – disse Alexis empolgada.

Os dois adultos olharam espantados pra ruiva e disseram juntos:

- Não existe crime perfeito!

- Vocês ficam realmente fofos quando falam juntos. Bem que me disseram. – A adolescente brincou.

- Quem disse isso? – Es dois disseram juntos encarando um ao outro, e novamente para Alexis.

- Ninguém. Eu preciso ir... Beijos! – Alexis fugiu da pergunta e subiu correndo as escadas.

Eles riram admirados da maneira sapeca com que a filha de Castle havia de comportado. Ele terminou de organizar a louça do jantar e foi na direção de Kate, que o observava um pouco séria.

- O que você tem? – Ele perguntou.

- Nada. Só um pouco indisposta. – Ela falou um pouco baixo. Ele teve um instinto de tocá-la.

- Meu Deus, Kate, você está queimando de febre! – Ele falou mais alto do que queria, assustando-a.

- Está tudo bem, Castle, deve ser só uma virose. Amanhã estarei bem. Vou me deitar. – Ela disse levantando-se.

Beckett sentiu suas forças se esvaindo e desmaiou nos braços de Castle. Ele imediatamente levou-a para o seu quarto e ligou para a médica que cuidava dela. Alexis, ouvindo a voz do pai alterada, veio ajudar colocando uma compressa de água fria sobre a testa de Kate. Quinze minutos depois a doutora tocava a campainha. Ela examinou a enferma, observada pelos olhares angustiados de Rick e sua filha, ministrando em seguida um antitérmico.

- Pelo que você me contou deve ser só uma virose mesmo. O clima tem variado muito, ela devia estar com a imunidade baixa e pela exposição de ontem e hoje, manifestou os sintomas. De qualquer forma eu coletei uma amostra de sangue para análise. Amanhã de manhã, se ela não melhorar, leve-a à clínica. Caso contrário, eu ligarei quando os exames estiverem prontos. – disse a médica.

- Ah, doutora, sobre os remédios que a senhora passou para ela. Ela não tem se dado muito bem, tem sentido fortes enjôos ao acordar. Gostaria de saber se poderiam ser mudados. - Ele perguntou acompanhando-a até a porta.

- Estranho. Essa medicação não costuma ter esse efeito tão forte. Mas tudo bem, amanhã passe no meu consultório e eu verei como proceder melhor. – Ela respondeu.

- Obrigada, doutora. Boa noite. – disse Rick despedindo-se.

Ele voltou para o quarto de Kate e sentou-se ao lado de Alexis que segurava as mãos da detetive.

- Papai, por que tudo isso tem que acontecer com ela? Ela não já sofreu o suficiente? – disse ela abraçando-se com o pai.

- Eu sei, Alexis. Também é muito difícil pra mim. Mas agora é melhor você ir dormir. Eu vou cuidar dela pra você. – disse Rick tentando confortá-la.

A adolescente saiu enxugando do rosto algumas lágrimas. Rick acompanhou com os olhos a filha. Ela se importava muito com Beckett e isso o alegrava, pois facilitava a inclusão da detetive à família. Ele se levantou e deitou-se ao lado de Kate, que já respondia ao antitérmico, tomando a mão recém-medicada em suas mãos.

- Por que com você? – Ele deu um suspiro e recostou-se sentindo os cabelos dela no seu rosto.

* * *

_Omg...whats really happening with Kate? xD Reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi oi pessoas! Então atendendo mais uma vez ao clamor do público kkkkk estou aqui postando mais uns caps dessa linda fic! Obrigada a todos por estarem lendo, morrendo e surtando...just like me...xD_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

No dia seguinte, Rick foi despertado pelo perfume embriagante de sua amada. Kate já estava vestida, pronta pra sair.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Ele disse, sendo forçado a acordar.

- Ryan e Esposito ligaram. Receberam uma denúncia anônima com novas pistas e eu estou indo pra lá. – Ela disse, colocando a arma em sua cintura.

Rick a acompanhava atordoado, revoltado e magoado com a rebeldia de Beckett. Ele a seguia com os olhos e a expressão de incredulidade tomava conta do seu rosto. Ela percebeu estar sendo observada e parou no meio do quarto olhando Castle, e então virando o olhar pra janela.

- O que foi? – Ela fingiu-se de desentendida.

Ele não conseguiu resistir e bradou levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Beckett você passou mal ontem, ardendo em febre, desmaiou nos meus braços. Eu me apavorei e tive que chamar a médica por medo de você ter coisa pior. Você tem ideia do que eu passei? Do que Alexis passou? Meu Deus, parece que você não quer que se preocupem com você! – Ele disse num tom nervosamente amargurado, sem perceber sua voz alterada.

Kate parou alguns minutos olhando a expressão dele. Realmente ela havia se excedido tentando fazer o que estava além de suas forças. Mas ela não podia evitar, uma inconformidade corría em suas veias. Não gostava de ser expectadora, ainda mais quando se tratava da sua própria vida. A ansiedade aumentava cada vez mais, especialmente agora com novas pistas. Além disso, ela já se sentia bem disposta. Aproximou-se dele que ainda estava sentado na cama, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Castle, eu sinto muito, eu entendo você. E agradeço. Mas quando eu entrei na polícia decidi que eu gastaria todos os meus dias procurando a verdade, tentando fazer dessa cidade um lugar melhor evitando que bandidos estejam soltos e que pessoas inocentes sofram. Eu não pude salvar a minha mãe, mas eu posso, eu quero salvar outras pessoas. Mesmo que isso ameace a minha vida. – Ela buscava a compreensão dele.

Ele a olhou uns minutos e respondeu.

- E quanto a mim Kate? Você não se preocupa com a minha vida? Com o que eu sinto? Sim, porque a minha vida se resume a você agora. Pelo menos eu acho que você deveria esperar até a sua total recuperação. – Houve uma pausa. - Eu te amo, Kate, como nunca amei ninguém, eu não saberia viver sem você. Se te acontecer algo, sinceramente, não sei o que vou fazer. - Ele acariciou o rosto dela com intensidade.

Ela ficou balançada com o comentário, mas não podia fraquejar naquela hora. Deu um suspiro profundo e argumentou.

- Castle, eu também amo você. Amo mais do que poderia amar. Mas sou uma policial, e você já me conheceu assim. Espero que você entenda o que isso significa. - Ela finalizou a frase com um olhar interrogador.

Ele suspirou raciocinando por um momento naquela mensagem.

- Está bem, Kate. Esse é o seu trabalho e eu odiaria que me dissessem que não posso escrever. Mas, por favor, me prometa duas coisas: primeira, se você sentir qualquer coisa você vai me dizer imediatamente; segunda, nós vamos ao hospital à tarde para ver seus exames, conversar com a médica sobre esses seus enjôos e também falar com o psicólogo. Fechado? - Ele disse já com uma expressão mais serena.

- Fechado! Apenas não demore. – Ela disse, tentando controlar a impaciência.

Dez minutos depois ele estava pronto e desceram as escadas juntos. Juntos. Finalmente haviam reconhecido e se entregado aos sentimentos que os consumia há três anos. Ele a olhou do seu lado e teve mais uma vez a certeza de que aquela era a mulher que ele queria para sempre do seu lado.

- Não estamos esquecendo de nada, detetive? - Ele a puxou antes que abrisse a porta.

- O quê? – Ela disse, sendo interrompida por um beijo de Castle.

Ela resistiu um pouco e ainda tentou empurrá-lo, com medo de Alexis surpreender os dois, mas aprofundou o contato quando Rick disse que ela já havia ido pra escola. Sentiam falta do gosto um do outro e deliciaram-se com aquele momento alguns minutos. Quando estavam juntos tudo parava e os problemas pareciam não mais existir. A cada encontro, a cada toque, a cada beijo tinham a certeza de que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Trocavam carinhos cuidadosos demonstrando todo o amor que sentiam em seus corações e o sabor que invadia suas bocas os deixavam próximos ao arrebatamento.

Era impossível darem um simples beijo, que não fosse carregado por uma vontade avassaladora de se entregarem mais e mais àquela conexão. Ela interrompeu o momento descansando sua cabeça no peito dele. Ambos suspiraram e ela ronronou um "eu te amo" enquanto ele a apertava em seus braços. Ele respondeu à sua declaração convidando-a para mais um beijo. Ele a mantinha cada vez mais perto do seu corpo enquanto ela passeava as mãos pela nuca e cabelos dele. A intensidade foi aumentando e um vai e vem de vibrações começou a emanar entre os dois. Ela, porém, libertou-se dos braços dele, ainda que com muita dificuldade, selando seus lábios com um beijo suave.

- Terminamos isso depois, eu prometo. - Ela disse se recompondo.

- Mal posso esperar, você não sabe o quanto eu anseio por você, meu amor. – Ele disse insatisfeito e ainda atordoado.

Os olhos dela brilharam ao ouvi-lo tratá-la dessa forma. Sorriram um para o outro limpando os traços de batom em suas faces, dando mais um selo carinhoso. Abriram a porta e se depararam com Martha, que chegava do seu passeio romântico, procurando as chaves em sua bolsa.

- Filho, Det. Beckett, graças a Deus! Acho que perdi minhas chaves. Aquilo foi uma loucura, Deus sabe o que mais eu perdi! Preciso de um bom banho e de uma boa cama. Vocês estão bem? – Ela falou tudo de uma vez entrando no apartamento e carregando sua bagagem.

- Sim... Estamos... Nós... – Diziam embaraçados tentando não serem descobertos.

- Ok. Tenham um bom dia. Hoje eu preparo o jantar. – Martha gritou já do andar de cima.

Ambos saíram do apartamento confusos e esperavam juntos o elevador. Rick sorriu do nervosismo de Beckett por ter encontrado com sua mãe. Era engraçado como às vezes ela parecia uma criança, que tinha aprontado algo feio, esperando a bronca do pai.

- O que foi? – Beckett percebeu que ele a olhava.

- Você sabe que ela não percebeu nada. - Ele segurou as mãos dela. - Caso contrário ela teria feito um comentário sórdido. – Ele riu sem graça.

- É, eu sei. Sua mãe não perderia mesmo a oportunidade. Mas eu gosto muito dela, ela é muito divertida e cheia de vida. – Ela disse, agora mais relaxada.

- E ela também gosta muito de você. Acho que ficará muito orgulhosa quando souber da novidade. – Rick fez sinal pras mãos deles unidas confortavelmente.

- É, eu espero que sim. – Ela sorriu.

- Talvez pudéssemos anunciar hoje à noite. Seria algo para salvar o nosso jantar. - Ele disse fazendo careta pela última frase.

- Pare de falar assim da sua mãe, Rick. - Ela bateu de leve no ombro dele com a mão livre.

Ambos riram e entraram no elevador ainda de mãos dadas. Antes de fechar as portas beijaram-se novamente.

* * *

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Castle e Beckett passaram a manhã inteira no precinto revisando cada arquivo do caso tentando encontrar algo que talvez pudesse ter passado despercebido. A denúncia anônima levou os rapazes a descobrirem, mais uma vez, nada. Voltaram frustrados e cansados. Tentavam confabular teorias, junto com Kate e Rick, mas nada fazia sentido na mente deles. Nunca tinham de deparado com algo tão difícil de investigar. Era um caso aparentemente sem solução que em mais alguns dias estaria sendo arquivado. Isso era inadmissível para todos, mas para Castle era insuportável pensar que o responsável por agredir sua musa ainda continuaria solto podendo atacá-la novamente a qualquer momento.

Todos os contatos pareciam inúteis, as pistas eram como poeira que se dissipava no ar e nada trazia uma estrada segura a ser trilhada. O cansaço abalava a todos, especialmente quando se lembravam do que havia acontecido com a detetive. Em seus pensamentos, não haviam sido bons o suficiente para encontrá-la na primeira vez e temiam que não fossem novamente capazes de evitar outro ataque. A última ameaça, deixada por aquele bilhete, tirava o sono de todos os que estavam envolvidos naquele estranho e tenebroso caso.

Kate estava ainda um pouco abatida, tossindo algumas vezes, o que na visão dela confirmava ser apenas uma virose. Um arrepio às vezes lhe corria pela espinha, seguida de uma falta de ar, mas ela tentava disfarçar, especialmente para Castle. Ele providenciou uma xícara de chá para tentar fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Já era 1 da tarde e Beckett sempre procurava um jeito de enrolá-lo um pouco mais, mas achou melhor parar de abusar. Afinal, seu estômago já começava a doer.

- Está na hora de irmos. - Ele disse já imaginando a resistência dela.

- Sim, vou pegar meu casaco. – Beckett falou prontamente.

- Você está bem? Não vai tentar me convencer a ficarmos aqui? – Ele disse surpreso.

- Não, hoje não. – Ela respondeu sorrindo docemente.

Saíram juntos para almoçar. A detetive sentiu sua visão oscilar algumas vezes, mas nada que um rápido balanço de cabeça não resolvesse. Estava com fome, se sentia fraca e cansada e então tomou um dos braços de Rick como apoio. Ele passou a mão pelas mãos dela sorrindo e retribuindo o gesto de carinho. Ela sorriu de volta, ainda que palidamente. Caminharam alguns minutos de braços dados, procurando algo interessante para comer. Chegaram num lugar que exalava um cheiro muito bom de comida e resolveram entrar. Fizeram o pedido, e Rick devorava seu alimento enquanto Kate apenas beliscava. O que havia acontecido com seu apetite?

- Kate, você não está comendo nada. Não gostou do que pedimos? - Ele perguntou.

- Não, a comida está ótima. Apenas não consigo engolir mais nada. - Ela disse entristecida.

- Se esforce um pouco mais. Você não pode ficar de estômago vazio. Beba pelo menos mais um pouco de suco. – Ele disse, empurrando o copo para mais perto dela.

Ela obedeceu ingerindo o líquido com uma certa aflição. Seu coração estava disparado e ela sentia que a qualquer momento poderia colocar tudo pra fora. Colocou um guardanapo na boca e respirou fundo tentando manter o alimento acomodado dentro de si.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Apenas um outro enjôo, mas já passou. – Ela mentiu. - Vamos pedir a conta?

- Vou pedir e vamos ao hospital agora.

Saíram do restaurante de mãos dadas, descendo a escadaria, e Rick percebeu o caminhar lento e meio cambaleante de Kate, que havia perdido completamente a cor. Ele a envolveu pela cintura, ajudando-a a alcançar o táxi mais próximo. Ele poderia ter ficado com raiva por ela ter mentido para ele, mas nesse momento apenas um sentimento o consumia: preocupação. O balanço daquele veículo atormentava ainda mais o interior da detetive, que suava frio, sem palavras, com os olhos fechados expressando dor e a cabeça encostada no ombro de Castle que segurava a sua mão. A respiração dela era profunda porém rápida, e ela pressionava as mãos dele com força. Um enorme engarrafamento adiante deles anunciava que o pesadelo estava apenas começando. Castle estava consumido por tão grande medo que não percebeu que, pela quinta vez, seu celular tocava insistentemente. A ligação era da médica de Kate que havia recebido os resultados dos exames. Sua voz parecia urgente, mas devido ao ruído das buzinas dos protestos dos carros, não pode entender muita coisa.

O táxi estava parado, e quando tudo parecia não poder ficar pior, um gemido tirou a atenção de Castle do telefone. Mãos trêmulas abriram a porta do carro, e a detetive posicionou metade do seu corpo para o lado de fora. Uma sequência de espasmos expulsava o conteúdo do interior de seu estômago em alta velocidade. Rick estava paralisado, descorado, processando a terrível cena. As contrações eram intensas, incrivelmente dolorosas e logo o vermelho assumiu a coloração da poça que se formava ali. Não havia controle e cada vez mais sangue era perdido. Em poucos minutos Beckett enfraqueceu por completo voltando-se pra dentro do carro quase sem consciência. Rick a chamava pelo nome sentindo a respiração superficial dela e o pulso enfraquecido. Ela não respondeu, apenas adquiriu uma palidez mórbida, lábios acinzentados, enquanto seu olhar se perdia nos olhos dele. Rick tentou desesperadamente mantê-la acordada, mas ela acabou desfalecendo no banco de trás.

Gritos e lágrimas de dor ecoavam por aquele veículo enquanto Castle sacudia o corpo amolecido de sua musa. O clamor do escritor se misturou ao som da sirene de uma ambulância que passava ao lado deles pedindo passagem aos demais carros. O motorista do táxi a seguiu, mesmo infringindo a lei, fazendo finalmente o carro andar na esperança de que não fosse tarde demais. Acompanhando o ritmo da ambulância, chegaram ao hospital e a doutora ainda estava no telefone da recepção tentando nova ligação pra Castle, quando o viu entrar na emergência do hospital com uma Kate inconsciente em seus braços trêmulos. Os olhares ansiosos de ambos se encontraram temendo que o pior já tivesse acontecido. A médica entrou em ação rapidamente, acionando sua equipe e providenciando uma maca para a paciente. Haviam muitas pessoas de branco ao redor dela trabalhando com pressa, manipulando seringas, fios e tubos. Rick acompanhava a movimentação perplexo, ouvindo termos médicos desconhecidos, mas foi surpreendido por um enfermeiro que pedia para ele se retirar. Obedeceu o comando lentamente mas não antes de ver um desfibrilador entrar em ação no corpo da detetive. Minutos de angústia se apoderaram da equipe que seguiu para o centro cirúrgico tentando salvar a vida daquela mulher.

A equipe da recepção entrou em contato com a família ao perceber que nitidamente o escritor estava abalado demais para avisar alguém. Castle estava em choque e ignorou a chegada de sua família e dos amigos do precinto. Horas de pânico atormentaram a vida de todos reunidos ao lado de Castle, Alexis e Martha. O escritor permanecia sentado em meio a todo aquele silêncio, massageando suas próprias mãos, tentando aliviar a angústia que atormentava seu peito. A cada minuto um nó na garganta o impedia de respirar e ele puxava um suspiro profundo tentando manter o controle de si mesmo. Seus olhos ainda guardavam aquela última cena agora embaçada pelas lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam nervosamente pelo rosto dele. Mentalmente ele fazia uma tímida e ao mesmo tempo desesperada oração. Alexis permaneceu ao lado de seu pai tentando confortá-lo, com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, apesar do medo sufocante dentro de si mesma. O ar daquela sala de espera havia se tornado rarefeito em extremo para cada um dos indivíduos naquele pequeno ambiente.

Mais meia hora obscura e uma movimentação do lado de fora da sala demonstrou que alguma notícia talvez estivesse chegando. O coração de Castle batia tão rápido que chegava a deixá-lo tonto e enjoado. Com a imagem da médica a sua frente, ele sentiu seu coração congelar em uma contração. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta e as vozes eram confusas aos ouvidos do escritor, que não conseguia compreendê-las. Então viu um sorriso, abraços e expressões de alívio que o tiraram daquele transe sombrio e emudecido. Ele permaneceu sentado com seu corpo ainda trêmulo, mas finalmente voltou a sentir o gosto do ar em seus pulmões.

* * *

_TBC... _

_UFA...mwahahahaha...Reviews...please? xD_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A cirurgia foi um sucesso e Beckett passava bem. Como já tinham os resultados dos exames em mãos, os médicos puderam agir de maneira mais rápida, evitando um choque hipovolêmico (pela perda de sangue em excesso) mais grave e irreversível. Apesar disso, Castle não conseguia sorrir. Mais uma vez a vida dela ameaçada, mais uma vez ele quase a perdeu e isso o fazia se sentir inútil. A doutora então começou a contar detalhes sobre o quadro clínico de Kate:

- Os exames revelaram a presença de uma substância rara, venenosa, que mata em poucos dias, quase que silenciosamente. Geralmente as vítimas ignoram os sintomas corriqueiros procurando um médico apenas no último estágio, o da hemorragia, quando muitas vezes já é tarde demais.

- Veneno? – Alexis perguntou.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? – Marta disse.

- Não sabemos ao certo, mas quem fez isso sabia do poder dessa droga e quis definitivamente matar a detetive. Se não fosse o episódio febril dela ontem à noite jamais saberíamos. – disse a mulher de jaleco branco.

- Isso é impossível. Eu estava o tempo todo com ela. Ninguém estranho se aproximou. – Castle argumentou nervosamente.

- Os remédios! Era a única coisa que só ela estava tomando, não era? – Lanie pensou em voz alta.

- Mas nós demos a ela como fazemos com alguns de nossos pacientes. – A doutora respondeu.

- Talvez tenham sido trocados? – Ryan questionou.

- Precisaríamos de uma amostra para análise. – Lanie disse olhando pra Rick.

- Quem é o responsável pela distribuição da medicação? - Esposito perguntou.

- Enfermeiro Jack, mas ele foi demitido ontem. - A doutora disse se sentindo acuada.

- Ontem? Por quê? – Alexis indagou.

- Bem, isso é estranho dizer, mas nós... Namorávamos. – A médica explicou constrangida. - Terminamos há dois meses atrás, e ele ficou muito diferente, revoltado, na verdade. Trabalhávamos juntos, mas isso não estava mais dando certo. Começamos a ter problemas e ele foi transferido para supervisionar a farmácia.

- Desculpe, vocês o quê? – Castle disse sem acreditar.

- Eu me lembro que na época em que a Detetive Beckett deu entrada aqui, ele ainda cuidava de alguns pacientes meus. Ela foi a última paciente minha com quem ele teve contato. Ele estava estranho, perturbado, sempre observando, rondando. Ele começou a ter problemas com outros colegas e alguns pacientes estavam reclamando dele. Então ele foi transferido, mas eu sempre o encontrava por aqui, como se tivesse me procurando. Isso estava me assustando, ele parecia outra pessoa, mas achei que fosse algo da minha cabeça. Mais ou menos um mês depois, ele se limitou a ficar por lá, então achei que tivesse se conformado.

- Não era atrás de você que ele estava vindo... – Castle lamentou em voz baixa, porém audível.

- Não? Como? O que você está querendo dizer? – A médica perguntou confusa.

- Sim... Provavelmente ele estava seguindo ela. Ele pode ter sido o responsável pelo que aconteceu à detetive, e rondava para saber se ela podia ou não reconhecê-lo. – Esposito teorizou.

- Ou para tentar terminar o que havia começado. – Ryan completou.

Um silêncio de suspense pairou naquele lugar como se uma bomba tivesse caído sobre a mente de todos. A mente de Castle rodava e ele se sentiu ficando novamente sem fôlego, suas pernas amolecidas. Sentou-se imediatamente.

Era a peça que estava faltando no quebra-cabeças, tudo aparentemente começaria a se encaixar. Tinha que ter sido alguém do hospital. Alguém com acesso aos medicamentos que ela recebeu. Alguém com acesso ao quarto dela para ter deixado o bilhete. Alguém com conhecimento em área cirúrgica pra ter acesso àqueles instrumentos. Um filme passou na mente de Rick lembrando-o do primeiro surto de Kate. Ele havia acabado de chegar, ela estava ali no chão depois que o enfermeiro veio e... O enfermeiro...

- Ela sabia, meu Deus, ela sabia. Por que eu não a ouvi? Por quê? – Rick se lamentava.

- Doutora, precisamos de todas as informações que a senhora puder nos dar sobre este homem.

- Sim, vou providenciar a ficha dele agora mesmo. Mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Ele sempre gostou dos livros de Castle. Disse que havia entrado na carreira porque gostava de fazer parte dos que lutam pela saúde e segurança das pessoas. Então eu dei a ele o livro Heat Wave e ele se apaixonou porque o fazia se lembrar de como eu era forte e independente e também de como ele me chamava quando estávamos sozinhos. Não queríamos o nosso relacionamento sendo tema dos corredores do hospital então o mantínhamos em segredo.

- E como ele a chamava? – Ryan perguntou, imaginando a resposta.

- Doutora Nicole Hawk... - Alexis disse olhando pro jaleco da médica e depois para seu pai.

- Nikki... – Castle suspirou processando a mensagem.

- Nikki Hawk. Mas... – Ela pareceu lembrar de algo importante. - Depois do livro ele passou a me chamar Nikki Heat, Minha Nikki Heat.

Achada a peça que faltava tudo pareceu tão lógico que se odiaram amargamente por terem deixado escapar. Castle não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. E dessa vez bem debaixo do seu nariz. Ele estava revoltado consigo mesmo.

- Papai, não foi culpa sua. – Alexis tentava consolá-lo.

- Não foi culpa de ninguém, filho. – Martha sentou-se ao lado dele. - Precisamos manter a calma. Mais longe já estivemos de pegar esse bandido.

- No que depender de mim, farei de tudo para que vocês o encontrem o mais rápido possível. – Dra. Nicole disse com convicção.

- É melhor vocês irem para casa. – Castle disse pra mãe e filha, quando conseguiu respirar. - Vou ficar com ela aqui. Posso ir vê-la não é doutora?

- Vai adiantar eu dizer que não, Sr. Castle? – A médica deu um leve sorriso contrariado.

- Você sabe que não. – Ele respondeu retribuindo a expressão.

Rick seguiu para o quarto onde Kate se recuperava da cirurgia. Ryan e Esposito acompanharam a doutora pra verificar as informações sobre o suposto suspeito. Martha e Alexis foram para casa tentar descansar. Castle a viu, ainda sedada, mas se alegrou por saber que o pior já havia passado e que em breve estaria bem e voltando para casa. Ele a beijou, tocou seu rosto, suas mãos, se lembrando de como ela o fazia feliz. Sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma desde o dia em que a conheceu. Ela o completava e seria impossível viver sem ela.

Kate permaneceu sedada algumas horas, reagindo bem ao tratamento pós cirúrgico. Novamente a companhia de Castle era fixa ao seu lado. Passou a noite ali com o pensamento rodando, criando teorias, revivendo mentalmente cada detalhe do caso. Observava a chuva da janela do hospital imaginando se podia simplesmente piscar os olhos e sair de toda aquela situação, levando-a com ele. Entre um pensamento e outro olhava para ela, ali tão serena e imutavelmente bela. Quando ela finalmente estaria segura? Quando essa tortura iria ter fim? Ele a viu se mexer e se posicionou mais perto, ainda de pé, apertando a sua mão. Beckett abriu os olhos lentamente, não por completo, mas conseguiu ver a imagem de Castle meio embaçada. Tentou falar algo, mas Rick a interrompeu.

- Shh, por favor, não fale nada. Apenas descanse. – Ele disse acariciando seu rosto.

Ela desistiu de tentar falar, vendo que realmente não ia conseguir. Fechou os olhos novamente dando um suspiro cansado, com uma leve expressão de dor. Ver aquela expressão no rosto de Kate foi simplesmente horrível para Rick, que não conseguiu segurar suas lágrimas. Elas rolaram lentamente pelo rosto dele, enquanto ele continuava passeando as mãos pelos finos traços do rosto de Beckett querendo apagar todo vestígio de dor do seu semblante.

- Eu te amo, Rick. – Ela conseguiu balbuciar, já adormecendo.

- Eu também te amo, Kate. – Ele disse, inclinando-se e beijando levemente os lábios dela.

Uma pequena lágrima escapou dos olhos de Kate, mesmo fechados, rolando pelo seu rosto delicado, seguida por outra de volume ainda maior. Uma lágrima de Castle.

* * *

_TBC... pronto...por enquanto é só...comentem! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

****_Pra matar a secura de vocês! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Beckett acordou novamente pela parte da tarde. Ainda se sentia meio zonza pela medicação, mas já conseguia discernir bem as coisas. Percebeu Rick debruçado ao lado de sua cama, dormindo profundamente segurando sua mão. Ele parecia abatido e, mesmo em repouso, a expressão de preocupação não deixava sua face. Kate moveu sua mão e acariciou o rosto do escritor por alguns segundos, sorrindo enquanto uma pequena reação percorria a face de Rick.

- Kate! – ele meio que gritou ansioso, olhando ao redor.

- Meu Deus, Rick, você quer finalmente me matar do coração? – ela respondeu baixo, em tom de brincadeira, mas não deixando de se assustar momentaneamente.

Ele olhou para ela e então conseguiu processar a imagem. Sua musa estava bem, ainda um pouco abatida, mas incrivelmente linda e com um sorriso pequeno, mas que era capaz de dissipar qualquer tempestade. Castle segurou as mãos dela e as beijou, não conseguindo impedir que o choro da sua alma finalmente saísse, volumosamente.

- Eu sinto muito Kate... Eu não pude proteger você... – ele dizia com sua voz falhando.

- Rick, por favor, pare com isso – ela o repreendia.

- Eu quase perdi você de novo... de novo Kate... eu não posso me perdoar... – ele desesperava-se.

Beckett passou os dedos pelo rosto de Rick, tentando fazer com que ele olhasse para ela.

- Hey. Está tudo bem, eu estou bem, me sinto bem... O pior já deve ter passado.

- Como você pode saber? – ele disse respirando.

- Bom, você sabe... Como você pode ver, eu não morri – ela riu.

- Por Deus, Beckett, não brinque com uma coisa dessas – ele reclamou.

- Ok, vejo que deixei você realmente zangado. Você está me chamando de Beckett? Castle? – ela interrogou com o olhar magoado.

Castle inclinou-se na direção dela e a beijou. Um beijo simples, porém demorado até que o alívio alcançasse um bom nível em sua consciência. O pior realmente já havia passado. Separaram-se e ele a acomodou melhor na cama, organizando seu travesseiro para maior conforto. Seu quadro ainda era instável, ela precisava descansar.

- Está melhor assim? – Rick perguntou.

- Sim, está ótimo – Kate agradeceu. – Rick... Conte-me tudo.

- Estava demorando você perguntar.

- Eu estava esperando você me dizer.

- Você precisa descansar.

- Se eu só ouvir, não vou me esforçar.

- Então pare de falar.

- Então pare de argumentar e me diga logo de uma vez...

- Isso é uma briga?

- Não... É só um pedido – ela finalmente suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Rick se arrependeu do tom de voz utilizado. Não estava sendo nada fácil para ele. Estava cansado, irritado com toda a situação e principalmente consigo mesmo, preocupado e faminto. Mas isso não era motivo para tratá-la asperamente. Nada, nunca seria motivo.

- Me perdoe, Kate. Eu fui grosseiro. Sinto muito. – Ele deu um beijo em sua testa. – Você ainda pode me ouvir?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e então ele começou. Detalhe por detalhe foi narrado, até que o nome Nikki Heat fosse mencionado. Então Beckett riu e quebrou o seu silêncio, com seus olhos ainda lacrados.

- Nikki... Heat... – ela disse em voz baixa. – Minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma depois desse nome...

Rick suspirou pesadamente, analisando o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Eu sinto muito, Kate. Eu não fazia ideia de que isso iria trazer tantos problemas pra você. Logo pra você. Eu me arrependo tanto...

- Você se arrepende de ter escrito sobre mim, Rick?

- Não, nunca... Eu só quis... Você é...

- Extraordinária? – ela abriu os olhos verdes brilhando na direção dele.

- Você é a minha obra de arte favorita. Sim, você é extraordinária.

Olharam-se durante alguns minutos. Ambos desejavam que tudo fosse diferente. Se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Se nunca tivesse surgido um louco para ameaçá-los, ou nunca tivessem colocado o orgulho em primeiro lugar. Se tivessem colocado seus sentimentos como prioridade, talvez, pudesse ter acontecido de outra forma.

- Eu amo você, Kate. Mais do que minha própria vida – ele disse ainda meio temeroso.

- Eu também amo você – Beckett respondeu passeando suas mãos pelo rosto masculino, afagando seus cabelos, beijando-o levemente. Um beijo cuidadoso, amoroso, sincero.

- Vejo que o universo finalmente conseguiu vencer vocês dois – disse Martha alegremente.

Castle e Beckett sorriram de volta para as duas mulheres que adentravam o quarto.

- Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja melhor, detetive Beckett – Alexis falou entregando-lhe um lindo buque de flores.

- Então? Os dois pombinhos querem nos contar os detalhes das novidades que acabamos de presenciar? – Martha disse num tom sugestivamente divertido.

- Vovó... por favor deixe os dois – Alexis disse percebendo o constrangimento de Kate.

- Então – Castle resolveu falar, fazendo sinal pra Beckett. – Nós íamos contar pra vocês, ontem, no jantar, mas... aconteceu que...

- Oh queridos. Está tudo bem - disse Martha abraçando os três. - Estamos muito felizes por vocês. E assim que você sair, vamos fazer um jantar especial em sua homenagem!

Os três se entreolharam com uma expressão de desespero, mas Martha estava tão empolgada em seus devaneios e projetos que não percebeu.

Enquanto isso, Ryan e Esposito voltavam da busca na casa do enfermeiro com as mãos vazias. Seu rastro havia desaparecido como poeira. Aparentemente ele limpou tudo e saiu da cidade. Infelizmente, estavam voltando à estaca zero nesse maldito caso. Beckett precisaria passar por alguns dias internada até completa desintoxicação. Castle estava sempre por perto, mas agora ajudava Ryan e Esposito a tentarem encontrar o rastro daquele que ameaçava a sua família. Dessa vez, Martha se ofereceu para ficar como acompanhante durante o dia.

Alexis ia sempre da escola direto pro hospital, querendo também demonstrar seu apoio. Ela e sua avó divertiam Kate com suas histórias e sempre esperavam Rick chegar antes de irem embora, assim podiam passar algum tempo em família. Esse era o momento preferido do dia para Castle. Encontrar suas três amadas mulheres, e partilhar momentos insubstituíveis ao lado delas.

Uma semana já havia se passado e o cansaço torturava incrivelmente a todos. O caso ainda sem solução, a situação de Kate ainda no hospital, o maníaco a solta. Todos sabiam que a segurança só seria completa depois que o pegassem, fazendo-o apodrecer na prisão. Já estava anoitecendo e depois de mais um dia de esforços inúteis no precinto Castle decidiu ir embora. Passou em casa rapidamente, para trocar de roupa e fazer um pequeno lanche. Ligou para saber como Kate estava e era sempre maravilhosamente reconfortante ouvir a sua bela voz. Na verdade, era única coisa que conseguia fazê-lo respirar mais aliviado.

Ele organizou suas coisas, fechou o apartamento e saiu. Estava tenso, seu peito com um peso diferente, um semblante caído por dor e preocupação. Resolveu então fazer o caminho até o hospital andando para esclarecer as ideias. Não queria deixar as mulheres preocupadas, mas em sua mente não se conformava. Simplesmente não se conformava.

Martha e Alexis aguardavam Castle para irem para casa. Beckett já havia sido medicada e Alexis dormia encolhida na cadeira que havia no quarto. Martha tentava não transparecer para Kate seu nervosismo.

- Ele está demorando mais que os outros dias – a detetive falou sob o efeito do remédio.

- Não se preocupe, querida, ele já vai chegar. Deve estar preso em algum engarrafamento. Às vezes o trânsito dessa cidade fica louco de uma hora para outra, você sabe como é. Ele sempre vem e amanhã você vai poder voltar pra nossa casa com a gente – Martha disse tentando sorrir, enquanto a detetive adormeceu.

Castle se aproximava das imediações do hospital ainda perdido em seus pensamentos. Estava se sentindo derrotado, vazio, louco. Tentava se livrar das lágrimas de raiva, angústia e medo que o acompanharam durante todo o caminho. Kate precisava dele bem e ele sempre daria o seu melhor para ela. Na verdade, ele daria tudo para ela. Antes que dobrasse a esquina para a rua do hospital o escritor sentiu uma picada no pescoço. Rick cambaleou alguns passos, deu um suspiro e apagou.

* * *

_THE END..._

_KKKKKKKKK_

_BRINCADEIRINHA!...TEM MAIS DEPOIS...DEIXA EU VER OS COMMENTS DE VCS PRIMEIRO...HAHAHAHA_


	13. Chapter 13

_desculpa a demora gente...mas agora tem mais caps pra vcs se divertirem! comentem! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Castle estava inconsciente, perdendo muito sangue. A corda que o prendia pelas mãos e o mantinha pendurado acima do chão arrebentou e ele caiu pesadamente no chão. Beckett chutou a porta com força e encontrou-o caído ali. Correu até ele, mas parecia ser tarde demais. Rick foi esfaqueado várias vezes e tudo o que brotava de seus lábios era sangue, o vapor de sua respiração moribunda e o nome agonizante de sua musa. O sangue dele inundou suas finas mãos, suas roupas, seus lábios, sua alma.

- Castleee! – gritou Kate ainda na cama do hospital.

Beckett despertou do seu terrível sonho, trêmula e suando frio. Por algum motivo, ela sentia que aquilo podia não ter sido apenas um sonho. Olhou ao seu redor e diferente das tantas outras vezes que acordou naquele hospital, ela se deu conta que estava sozinha. Onde estariam Martha e Alexis? E Castle, por que não o via? Justamente agora que ela precisava vê-lo mais do que nunca, tocá-lo e ter a certeza de que ele estava bem, por que ele não estava lá?

A detetive não conseguiu ficar parada em sua angústia e resolveu ir em busca de respostas. Levantou-se devagar, ainda meio cambaleante e arrastando o suporte do soro que ainda escorria para sua veia, foi em direção à porta do quarto. Pela janela de vidro, não via nada a não ser um hospital vazio. Parecia que ela ainda estava sonhando. Mais alguns passos, apoiando-se na parede, e então viu algumas pessoas.

Martha estava abraçada com Alexis, enquanto Lanie as observava com uma expressão preocupada. Ryan e Esposito estavam lá também naquela pequena sala, mas ocupavam-se cada um com seu celular em ligações que soavam uma urgência preocupante. O quebra-cabeças que havia se formado na mente de Kate foi concluído. Algo de muito ruim deveria ter acontecido e, pela expressão de todos, a vítima era Castle. Quando esse pensamento lhe ocorreu, um golpe de gelo estremeceu seu corpo ainda fragilizado.

- Oh meu Deus, Kate... – Lanie disse chamando a atenção de todos para a amiga que estava pálida como cera.

Os detetives correram e fizeram-na sentar em um sofá próximo antes que desabasse sobre suas próprias pernas. Seu olhar perdeu-se em algum ponto no chão e sua mente vagou por locais sombrios como se não houvesse retorno. Seu coração disparado parecia bombear sangue gélido e o frio do pavor percorria suas veias tornado-a ainda mais trêmula e fria. A voz suave, porém preocupada de Lanie, a chamou de volta para a dura realidade.

- Kate... – a ME tentava encontrar as palavras certas para dar a notícia.

Beckett levantou os olhos para encontrar os da amiga, tentando decifrar a mensagem contida neles. Tentou alguns segundos, mas sua cabeça rodava rápido demais para que ela entendesse qualquer mensagem que não fosse alta e clara.

- C-Castle... e-ele... – A voz da detetive tremia de tal modo que ela não conseguiu terminar a frase com seu pensamento. – O que acon-teceu?

- Ele não voltou, Beckett – Ryan finalmente revelou. - Está desaparecido desde ontem à noite.

- Achamos as coisas dele jogadas em um beco, e... – Esposito decidiu falar logo tudo de uma só vez, mas hesitou no final.

- E o quê? – Beckett perguntou, tentando não entrar mais em pânico.

- E... junto delas tinha um bilhete – Lanie suspirou.

- Q-Que tipo de bilhete? O que dizia? Me falem de uma vez!

- _"Como você está se sentindo hoje, minha Nikki? Saudades" _- Esposito recitou.

Isso soou como uma bomba aos ouvidos da detetive. Castle foi levado pelo mesmo bandido que a havia sequestrado, deixando um bilhete como prova de que era um novo ataque. Kate fechou os olhos em um suspiro doído. Suas lágrimas lutavam para sair, mas ela incrivelmente conseguiu segurá-las. Tentou manter o controle, mas infelizmente não era tão forte assim. Num acesso de fúria arrancou o soro ainda conectado em sua mão e levantou-se depressa, sendo impedida de sair correndo pelos amigos.

- Me soltem, eu preciso sair daqui! Preciso encontrá-lo! – Kate se debatia com sua pouca força.

- Kate, por favor, pare. É isso que ele quer. Ele quer que você se desespere e então ele terá os dois – Lanie se esforçava em tentar acalmá-la.

- Mas eu não posso ficar aqui! Não posso deixar que ele... morra – ela não se conteve mais e desabou em um choro desesperador.

Beckett sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por braços trêmulos e um corpo que convulsionava tanto quanto o dela. Era a filha de Castle buscando consolo mútuo. A detetive permaneceu ali alguns minutos e então entendeu que precisava reunir forças para cuidar da família de Rick. Da sua família.

- Alexis, eu sinto muito. Eu... nós vamos encontrá-lo, eu prometo – Kate falava tentando olhar para a garota.

- Eu estou com muito medo... tenho medo de perder meu pai – Alexis murmurava.

- Não fique assim... eu... eu... – A detetive parou para não repetir a promessa que ela não sabia se poderia cumprir.

Segundos depois a doutora entrava na sala, procurando por Kate, já que ela não estava no quarto. A mão da detetive estava sangrando pela forma abrupta como ela retirou a medicação da veia, então a médica sugeriu que voltasse para o quarto para refazer o curativo. Felizmente era o último dia de Kate no hospital, estava recebendo alta naquela manhã. Infelizmente Rick não estava lá para acompanhá-la com sua presença insubstituível.

Kate foi para casa junto com Martha e Alexis, enquanto Lanie e os outros tiveram que voltar para o trabalho. Tanto a mãe quanto a filha de Castle estavam imensamente abaladas. o que fazia o clima naquele carro ficar sufocante e desesperador. Beckett também estava atordoada, mas não podia demonstrar, então respirava olhando ora para suas mãos, ora para a janela. Não havia palavras que pudessem modificar a terrível tristeza que emanava de dentro daquele veículo.

Chegaram ao apartamento e o silêncio e a ausência já esperavam por aquelas mulheres. Estavam as três perdidas, sem rumo, sem ação. Rick era o pilar daquela família e sem ele estavam desnorteadas. Movimentavam-se roboticamente, tentando fazer algo com sentido e útil. Tentaram acomodar Kate em seu quarto, pois ainda precisava descansar. Ela havia recebido alta, mas isso não significava que estava totalmente recuperada, ainda que dissesse o contrário.

Certificadas de que Beckett estava "bem", Alexis foi para o quarto chorar, e Martha escolheu como companhia uma garrafa de uísque, e também seguiu para seu aposento. Kate permaneceu ali sentada olhando a janela, e o vento frio da manhã e aquele silêncio mórbido quase a fez surtar. Saiu andando pelo corredor da casa descendo as escadas lentamente. Sentou-se no sofá, olhando ao redor, e o vazio a assombrava sem piedade.

Abraçou uma das almofadas, encolhendo-se ali. Sua visão estava turva, sem cor, o ambiente estava banhado por uma imensa escuridão. Talvez fosse o fato de as janelas ainda permanecerem fechadas desde a noite anterior. Ou podia ser apenas a escuridão de dentro de sua alma. Ela queria Rick ali, agora. Queria o bem, sorrindo com ela, fazendo charme, provocando-a, beijando-a.

Mais uma vez seus olhos passaram pela cozinha. Lembrou-se da presença dele ao lado dela e de sua primeira noite juntos. Sua mente ainda recordava o cheiro dele, e por um momento achou que ainda podia senti-lo impregnado naquelas almofadas, que tinham servido de travesseiro para os dois há algumas noites. Sentiu-se devastada, desejando morrer apenas pelo pensamento de perdê-lo. Esquecendo-se do quê ainda a mantinha em sã consciência, Beckett chorou.

Permaneceu alguns minutos perdida na dor de não poder protegê-lo, de não poder trazê-lo de volta com um simples estalar de dedos. Sentiu medo. O medo terrível de reviver a insuportável dor de perder alguém subitamente. Quando finalmente estava conseguindo encarar a perda de sua mãe, o destino lhe rouba Castle dessa maneira. Beckett também pensava em Alexis, em como ela suportaria tudo aquilo e em como Martha iria resistir à terrível dor de perder um filho. O único filho.

Precisava ser forte por elas, por eles, por ele. Rick sempre lutou por ela, salvando-a das garras da morte inúmeras vezes. Ela não podia se render, não agora, não sem tentar. A inconformidade brotou por seus poros e então levantou-se, indo lavar o rosto. No caminho, viu uma foto de Castle sorridente com Martha e Alexis. Tomou a foto em suas mãos, acariciando-a alguns segundos, desfrutando das boas lembranças.

Beckett sorriu momentaneamente e levou a foto até seus lábios beijando-a. Um beijo molhado de saudade. Era uma promessa, um pacto, uma dívida. Apesar de tê-lo visto um dia antes, a incerteza de não saber quando ou se ainda iria vê-lo arrebatou seu coração mais uma vez. Pegou sua bolsa, onde havia algum dinheiro dentro e saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado. Antes, deixou um pequeno bilhete.

_"Sinto muito, mas não posso ficar aqui. Preciso de notícias. __  
__Estou bem, não se preocupem. __  
__Amo vocês.__  
__Kate."_

* * *

_tbc..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kate saiu de casa, contrariando as ordens médicas de permanecer em repouso. Sentia seu corpo trêmulo e cansado demorando um pouco a se acostumar com a luminosidade e a agitação do meio exterior. Pensou em sair correndo, mas além de não saber para onde, ainda se sentia enfraquecida por todos os acontecimentos. Caminhou alguns metros sentindo seu corpo vacilar a cada passo, e então se arrependeu momentaneamente de ter saído de casa. Mesmo assim decidiu que não retrocederia.

Conseguiu chamar um táxi, com ajuda de alguém que passava por ali e suspirou profundamente ao sentar-se no banco de trás do veículo. Quando o motorista perguntou o destino ela não soube responder. O que estava fazendo? Não sabia para onde ir, não sabia por onde começar, estava com medo e não queria ficar sozinha. Decidiu então ir para o lugar mais seguro da cidade.  
Kate chegou ao precinto em poucos minutos. Esposito e Ryan a olharam adentrar o ambiente preocupados, mas não surpresos. Conheciam muito bem Katherine Beckett para surpreenderem-se de ela estar ali. A única pessoa que conseguia contê-la era Castle, mas infelizmente no momento ele estava indisponível.

- Por favor, não me mandem de volta pra casa – ela implorou arfante, procurando um lugar seguro para apoiar-se. - Eu preciso fazer algo, me sentir útil de alguma forma.

- Beckett, você não precisa fazer isso. Você não está bem e não temos nenhuma novidade – falou Esposito entregando-lhe um pouco de água.

Entretanto, tanto ele quanto Ryan conheciam a detetive muito bem para saber que não sairia dali facilmente, mesmo que isso não ajudasse sua saúde. Então resolveram colocá-la a par dos detalhes, que ela ouvia com atenciosamente. Minutos depois ela foi chamada na sala do chefe. Kate ainda tentou argumentar algo, mas não era necessário olhar mais que alguns segundos para ela para ver que estava extremamente abatida.

- Você está doente, Beckett – disse Montgomery com uma voz firme e ao mesmo tempo cuidadosa. - Eu entendo a sua preocupação com Castle, mas você tem que se lembrar daquelas duas mulheres que também estão sofrendo. Não é justo ambas terem mais um motivo para se preocupar.

Beckett pensou alguns minutos meditando nos motivos de Montgomery e concordou. Geralmente ela era uma pessoa sensata, comedida, ponderada. Mas o mundo dela andava tão conturbado que até ela mesma não se reconhecia. Os meninos a acompanharam de volta, levando consigo alguns policiais dando início à segurança do apartamento de Castle. Ao chegarem de volta foram recepcionados por uma multidão de fotógrafos e repórteres. Não sabiam como, mas a notícia do sequestro de Rick já havia se espalhado pela imprensa. Entraram no prédio com dificuldade, vencendo a multidão de pessoas milagrosamente.

Kate entrou no apartamento e tudo ainda estava muito tranquilo. Aparentemente as mulheres não notaram sua saída, nem a loucura que rodeava o prédio. Então ela pegou o seu bilhete que permanecia no mesmo lugar e o descartou. A situação era muito tensa e ninguém sabia realmente como proceder. Policiais e imprensa na porta, escutas ao telefone. Os detetives de certa forma já estavam acostumados com todos esses procedimentos, mas para Martha e Alexis era um pesadelo terrivelmente novo.

As semanas se passavam e não havia nenhum sinal de vida, nenhum contato. Martha cancelou todas as suas audições e Alexis acompanhava algumas atividades escolares por email para não perder o ano letivo e tentar manter sua mente longe da mórbida ideia de não ter mais seu pai ali presente. Como se isso fosse realmente possível.

Rick era muito famoso e as investigações eram mais cansativas devido à pressão da impressa que aumentava a potência de todas as notícias. Apesar da angústia em que estavam mergulhadas há duas semanas, precisavam tentar voltar à sua rotina. Beckett deixava Alexis na escola para os exames finais e voltava para passar algum tempo com Martha. A tarde sempre ia para o precinto ajudar em alguma coisa. Saber que estava tentando fazer algo para encontrá-lo amenizava a dor de não tê-lo por perto.

As noites sempre eram piores, tudo naquela casa lembrava ele. Desde o desaparecimento de Rick, a vida de Kate era velada atentamente por uma sombria dor e sentimento de perda. Seu sono se tornou extremamente leve e na maioria das vezes virava a noite acordada chorando silenciosamente. Era impossível dormir com tamanha angústia e ela pensava entre um e outro soluço abafado se algum dia o teria de volta em seus braços.

Os dias se arrastavam e as esperanças definhavam a cada segundo. Já era a terceira semana de sequestro, e se o sequestrador repetisse o nível de agressões que fez com Kate, Castle poderia estar realmente morto. O policiamento estava aos poucos sendo retirado das imediações do prédio, e a imprensa também começava a dispersar-se sobre o assunto. O caso de Rick começava a cair no esquecimento da população.

Kate seguia para casa depois de mais um dia frustrado. Mas aquele dia era terrivelmente mais dolorido que os outros. Era a noite do aniversário de Rick, o primeiro que passariam juntos e ironicamente tornou-se o dia que pareceu selar de vez a sua separação dele. Beckett e sua equipe receberam a ordem para trabalhar em outro caso.

Ela sabia que a partir daquele dia, todos os seus esforços deveriam se concentrar em outra coisa e como detetive tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo ali. O caso de Rick estava sendo deixado para trás e mais tarde seria arquivado caindo em pleno esquecimento. Kate apenas pensava em como iria sobreviver a isso.

Decidiu rodar na cidade, precisava respirar um pouco mais e estar ali no loft sem ele naquele dia era mais do que ela poderia suportar. Foi até o Central Park repousando em seu banco preferido. Lembranças vinham à tona juntamente com uma avalanche de sentimentos. Lembrava-se de sua mãe, dos seus passeios de família e de como infelizmente ela foi tirada bruscamente da sua vida. Inevitavelmente lembrou-se de Rick e de todas as vezes que eles estiveram ali juntos investigando casos.

Beckett nunca havia tido um parceiro como Castle. Ele a entendia, completava seus pensamentos, suas frases. Sempre mostrava um caminho mirabolante que conduzia os dois à uma saída. Com certeza ele poderia ajudá-la a resolver esse caso se ele não tivesse sendo a vítima. Essa sensação de impotência estava levando-a de tal modo à loucura que não percebeu a hora passar nem que seu celular vibrava sem parar há aproximadamente meia hora.

- Alexis – ela suspirou procurando seu telefone no bolso do casaco.

Finalmente alcançou o telefone e viu a enorme quantidade de mensagens e chamadas não atendidas de Alexis. Kate sempre chegava todos os dias no mesmo horário e a garota entrou em pânico quando ela se atrasou em alguns minutos. Imediatamente ela retornou a ligação que foi atendida por uma adolescente histérica do outro lado da linha.

- Eu sinto muito, Alexis. Deveria ter avisado, mas estou bem. Não se preocupe, já estou indo pra casa - Kate se desculpou levantando-se depressa, indo para o carro, sem se dar conta que estava sendo observada.

- Por favor, tome cuidado. Não quero perder você também – Alexis falou antes de encerrar a avalanche de textos e ligações para o celular de Beckett.

Minutos depois a detetive chegou ao apartamento sendo recebida pelos olhares e abraços aliviados de Martha e Alexis, que inundaram o coração dela com algo quente que a fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Apesar de toda a situação, a mãe e a filha de Castle ainda demonstravam ter esperanças e forças, tudo o que Beckett estava precisando naquele momento. Sendo assim, preferiu não comentar nada a respeito da sua nova ordem de trabalho. Isso com certeza iria machucá-las tanto quanto a ela.

Tentaram manter um assunto saudável durante o jantar, mas a sombra daquele dia invadia cada vez mais o ambiente sem ser convidado. O silêncio lentamente foi imperando fazendo com que as três perdessem o apetite. Numa atitude positiva tentaram ignorar aquele dia, decidindo lembrar dele apenas quando Rick já estivesse de volta, mas isso era mais difícil do que desejavam que fosse.

- Eu quero o meu pai aqui... – Alexis gemeu, antes de sair correndo para o quarto deixando a comida ainda pela metade.

Martha apenas abaixou o olhar, enquanto Kate afagou suas mãos com cuidado. Ver a duas passando por tudo aquilo só atormentava ainda mais a alma da detetive. Apesar de quase nunca perguntarem nada, ela sabia que ansiavam por boas notícias e infelizmente ela não podia dar. Kate então subiu as escadas em silêncio, ainda pensativa se deveria ir até o quarto de Alexis.

* * *

_TBC..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kate bateu à porta do quarto da filha de Castle, por educação já que a porta estava entreaberta. Alexis estava envolvendo um travesseiro com os braços, na esperança de preencher o vazio que a corroía por dentro. Beckett sentou-se ao lado dela devagar e em silêncio. A menina imediatamente aceitou o conforto disponível nos braços da detetive.

Martha demorou-se na cozinha alguns minutos a mais organizando as coisas e então subiu para o seu quarto para ficar sozinha. Não estava em condições de ir ver Alexis. Não daquele jeito, não naquele dia. Kate permanecia tentando consolar Alexis afagando os cabelos ruivos da menina. Não havia palavras para serem ditas ali, então permaneceram em silêncio na companhia uma da outra.

- Meu pai está morto não está? – Alexis suspirou derrotada

- NÃO! não, Alexis, não diga isso – respondeu a detetive, não querendo admitir tal possibilidade.

- Eu sei, eu sinto. Eu vi o que aquele monstro fez com você em duas semanas. Meu pai já está com ele há um mês e...

- Alexis por favor... – Kate interrompeu apreensiva. - Precisamos ter esperanças. Ainda não temos provas de nada.

A filha de Castle estava com medo, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que encarar essa dura realidade. A dura realidade de não ter mais seu pai ali. Ele iria querer que ela continuasse a sua vida, porque era o que ele mais gostava de fazer: viver. A mente de Alexis rodava e se coração moído tentava continuar batendo.

Apesar da dor, sabia que não estava sozinha. Ali com ela estava um dos maiores exemplos de força e coragem que conhecia: Detetive Katherine Beckett. Mesmo que para ela agora fosse apenas Kate, ela sabia que poderia contar com ela em qualquer momento.

- Kate? – ela chamou com a voz densa.

- Sim? - A menina demorava a responder então Kate falou mais uma vez. - O que foi, Alexis?

- Como é perder alguém da família?

A detetive suspirou fundo levemente. Algo dizia a ela que a menina iria perguntar exatamente aquilo. Não a culpava por ter tocado nesse assunto ainda tão delicado, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Ela entendia o quão Alexis estava perdida com a possibilidade de perder seu pai, e sabia que não estava sendo nada fácil.

- É ruim, muito ruim... – Kate começou procurando as palavras certas. - Você sente muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Raiva, mágoa, rancor, desespero... Você nunca supera isso... – Mais um suspiro abafado e então ela continuou. – Mas um dia você acorda e então percebe que você não se importa mais de carregar isso com você.

O silêncio dominou novamente aquele quarto e não demorou muito para o cansaço abater Alexis e ela adormecer ali mesmo, com a cabeça no colo de Kate. A detetive organizou a menina em sua cama, retirando-se dali com o cuidado de não despertá-la. Antes de sair, deu um beijo carinhoso em seu rosto.

Beckett desceu as escadas e encontrou a casa vazia. O vazio de um ambiente nunca a havia assombrado tanto. Ela estremeceu e o frio a atravessou com violência de tal forma, que a única coisa que restava fazer era sair dali. Subiu as escadas novamente, indo pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto. Mas não estava sozinha ali.

As lembranças daquele corredor ainda eram vivas. A primeira vez que andou até a direção do quarto dele veio subitamente em sua memória. Continuou caminhando até que se deu conta que estava diante do quarto de Rick. Segundos se passaram e então ela suspirou.

- Um mês...

Até então Kate tinha evitado entrar ali. Já era difícil demais lembrar de todo o resto. Mas a saudade de tê-lo novamente em seus braços a consumiu. Entrou por aquela porta, fechando-a em seguida, como se adentrasse o passado: ela o via movimentar-se por todo o quarto, a voz dele ecoando em sua cabeça. Um leve sorriso quis se manifestar, quando ela olhou para a cama dele. Lembrou-se de seus abraços, de seus beijos, de seu amor. Observou todo aquele ambiente, abraçou a si mesma e gemeu. Aquele lugar parecia agora tão frio.

Um suspiro profundo e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Não podia mais esconder. Não havia mais como ter esperanças, Castle estava morto. Beckett caminhou até uma foto de Rick que estava ali próximo a sua cama. O sorriso dele era tão pacífico, cheio de vida e ao mesmo tempo com um brilho intenso e sedutor. Mais uma lágrima rolou daqueles olhos verdes, embaçando o sorriso de Castle, e ela cuidou de limpá-la dali, mas então seguiram-se outras e não houve mais controle.

Kate escondeu-se em algum lugar entre a cama e a parede, chorando ardentemente com o rosto entre os joelhos, abraçada àquele porta-retrato sem vida. Finalmente ela se permitia expressar todo o medo, raiva, angústia e principalmente a saudade que impedia seu coração de bater. Ouviu de leve a porta do quarto se abrir e por um momento realmente pensou que pudesse ser ele. Mas não era.

Ela afundou-se novamente em sua bolha e ficou ali, buscando algum sentido que pudesse fazê-la sair algum dia daquele quarto. Kate ouviu passos lentos em sua direção. Seu desespero a consumia tanto que ela realmente imaginava Rick se aproximando, tocando-a, passeando a mão em seus cabelos, falando com ela.

- Oh meu amor, não chore... Eu estou aqui.

Beckett demorou apenas dois segundos para processar a imagem de um homem agachado junto à ela, acariciando seu rosto. Ela tentou se levantar depressa, mas ele foi mais rápido e a impediu segurando-a pela nuca.

- Cuidado. Você não quer acordar sua família, quer? – o homem falou calmo e suave. Beckett apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Muito bem, vamos nos levantar devagar, ok?

Levantaram-se lentamente, a detetive com a respiração presa pela proximidade com que o homem estava dela e ele com um sorriso duvidoso nos lábios. O homem tinha porte alto, era loiro, com grandes olhos azuis e também tinha uma arma nas mãos. Isso fez com que Kate não desse passos em falso.

Quando finalmente se colocaram de pé, ele a beijou pelo pescoço, brincando com sua língua em sua pele até finalmente sussurrar em sua orelha: _"Eu sempre amei você." _Essa era a frase deles. Dela e de Rick e o nojo a percorreu com tamanha intensidade que ela se desvencilhou dele conseguindo tomar-lhe a arma. As mãos dela tremiam, um sorriso diabólico pairava no rosto do homem e então de repente a arma disparou.

A bala atravessou o coração do homem e embora o sangue tivesse espirrado de uma maneira incomum pelo quarto, ele permaneceu encarando-a com aqueles olhos demoníacos e azuis. Na hora do tiro, alguns respingos atingiram o rosto de Kate, que levantou uma das mãos para limpar. Ela observou o sangue em suas mãos e quando olhou novamente para o homem que sangrava ajoelhado à sua frente, seu corpo se derreteu. Beckett havia matado Castle.

Seu corpo se estremeceu e seu olhos se incomodaram com a súbita luminosidade do local. Kate ainda estava sentada no chão, e tudo não havia passado de um terrível e assombroso pesadelo. Ela olhou no relógio e percebeu que estava atrasada para levar Alexis para o último teste. Saiu então pela porta do quarto de Rick que estava meio aberta, caminhando lentamente até o quarto da garota que aparentemente não havia acordado também.

Beckett empurrou a porta e perdeu a noção de sua existência. Nem em todos os anos de sua vida policial e todas as cenas de crimes bizarras que já tinha presenciado, nunca tinha visto algo tão devastador. O quarto todo estava em ordem, até mesmo as janelas estavam fechadas. Mas Alexis não estava lá, sua cama estava horrivelmente banhada com sangue, rastros se sangue arrastado pelo chão e algumas mechas de cabelo ruivo também podiam ser identificadas.

- A-A-Alexis... – ela suspirou pesadamente e notou que sua voz teve um eco imediato.

Kate virou-se e notou que Martha também observava a mesma terrível cena que ela. A expressão da mulher era de profundo terror e ela entrou imediatamente em pânico. Beckett tentava controlá-la mas estava sendo humanamente impossível conter o surto da senhora Rodgers. Primeiro seu filho, e agora sua neta. Nada mais restava para ela.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e então subitamente a mãe de Castle estava inconsciente no chão. A detetive finalmente conseguiu olhar no rosto daquela mulher. Seu rosto estava pálido, lábios levemente arroxeados e não demorou para Beckett perceber que além de Martha não responder, estava completamente sem pulso e também não respirava. Imediatamente ligou para a emergência, antes de iniciar os primeiros socorros.

* * *

_TBC..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Algum tempo depois a ambulância chegou trazendo consigo os paramédicos para socorrer Martha. Logo em seguida a equipe forense também estava ali para coletar os vestígios que todos desejam que não fosse da cena de um crime. Mas a julgar pela quantidade de sangue, Alexis poderia estar gravemente ferida ou até mesmo morta. Kate não sabia o que pensar, nem mesmo por onde começar. Decidiu então acompanhar a mãe de Castle até o hospital, já que Esposito e Ryan ficaram para colher informações e quem sabe conseguir alguma pista que levasse ao paradeiro de Alexis.

O pesadelo estava voltando com todas as suas forças. Não que já tivesse acabado, mas tudo estava na mesma há um mês. Sem pistas, sem ligações, sem esperanças. Agora todos estavam recebendo um recado. Ele estava de volta, sabia onde eles moravam e realmente não estava brincando. Beckett aguardava na sala de espera do hospital alguma notícia. Não existiam palavras para descrever o que ela estava sentindo. Devastação seria uma boa palavra, mas com certeza ainda era um eufemismo.

_"É minha culpa, eu não consegui protegê-las." _– ecoava em sua mente. – _"Castle nunca vai me perdoar."_

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ninguém estava sabendo realmente como agir. Lanie e Montgomery conseguiram chegar até o hospital para acompanhar Beckett. Não falaram nada ao encontrá-la. Não havia nada a ser dito, estavam ali apenas para que ela não se sentisse sozinha, o que era muito pouco provável. O abraço de Lanie veio em boa hora. Eram como irmãs e Kate murmurou baixinho em seu ombro.

- Por que ele está fazendo isso? O que ele quer de mim? – ela chorou. – Tudo isso é minha culpa. Se eu não estivesse lá, se não estivesse lá com elas isso não teria acontecido. Eu deveria protegê-las e...

- Beckett, você sabe que não é assim. – a voz do capitão foi ouvida ao seu lado. - Ele deve ter seguido você, mas ninguém poderia adivinhar. Ele poderia ter levado você, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Isso faz parte de um jogo, ele está claramente brincando conosco...

Antes que ele terminasse sua explanação, uma enfermeira veio com a notícia de apesar do ataque, Martha passava bem, mas precisaria ficar um tempo em observação. Deus, finalmente algum alívio para esse dia que mal havia começado. Kate foi até a UTI, ver a senhora Rodgers, que ainda estava sobre efeito das medicações.

- Minha filha... – Martha gemeu ao sentir o toque das mãos de Kate. – Meu filho... Minha neta...

- Martha... Estamos fazendo o possível, mas você precisa descansar. – detetive sussurrou tentando controlar sua voz.

- Encontre-os... Por favor... – a mãe de Castle pediu, antes de adormecer outra vez.

Minutos depois Beckett saiu dali e tinha dado apenas alguns passos pelo corredor, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Seu coração saltou e suas pernas quase perderam as forças ao ver a origem da chamada: o celular de Castle.

- Castle? Castle é você? - ela disse ansiosa em extremo, indo rapidamente ao encontro do Capitão.

Entrou na sala de espera, esbaforida deixando claro tanto para o chefe quanto para a ME que aquela ligação era perturbadora o suficiente para deixá-la em pânico. Do outro lado da linha, ela não ouvia muita coisa, a não ser uma respiração forte e o som de uma pessoa delirando do outro lado. Palavras desconexas em geral, mas ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, especialmente quando ela conseguiu entender o que a pessoa estava pronunciando: seu nome.

– Castle, por favor, fale comigo! Fale comigo! – a detetive não percebeu que estava simplesmente gritando, enquanto as duas outras pessoas naquela sala a olhavam sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

- Kate... – Castle fazia esforço para sua voz sair. – Kate... Por favor...

- Rick... – ela conseguiu balbuciar antes de sua voz ser afogada em lágrimas.

- Kate... Por favor... Encontre... Alexis...

Meu Deus, Castle sabia! Beckett ainda tinha esperanças de que pudesse poupá-lo de mais esse sofrimento, mas estava claro que o seqüestrador utilizaria todos os recursos para torturá-lo.

- Cuide dela para mim... Eu... Eu a-amo você...

Foram as últimas palavras de Castle, antes que sua voz desaparecesse em um gemido profundo e dolorido.

- Castle... – ela gemeu conseguindo sentar-se em algum lugar com a ajuda de seus amigos.

Kate estava assustadoramente abalada. O cansaço, a tortura mental, a saudade de Castle, o sumiço de Alexis, o estado de saúde de Martha e agora, mais essa ligação demonstrando que o escritor estava vivo, mas ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo, nem onde poderia encontrá-lo. Que sensação esmagadora de impotência!

Apesar do desespero, Beckett permanecia ao telefone na esperança de ouvir mais alguma coisa. Alguma informação, algum som ambiente que desse uma pista, ou simplesmente queria estar de alguma forma perto de Castle especialmente se aquele fosse seus últimos momentos de vida.

- Rick... E-Eu... amo ... você... – a detetive suspirou uma última vez.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Eu estava com saudade de ouvir a sua respiração. - uma voz rouca de desejo quebrou o silêncio segundos depois falando do outro lado da linha.

A detetive estremeceu a ouvir aquela voz pegajosa.

- Quem está falando? – Beckett bradou, as lágrimas dando lugar à fúria.

- Hmm... Eu ainda sinto você em mim... - o homem continuava falando arrastadamente.

- Quem é você? Identifique-se! - ela disse tentando manter o controle da situação.

- Não acredito que você já se esqueceu de mim Nikki... – ele disse entristecido. - Nos divertimos tanto. Não se lembra do que fizemos juntos?... Dos nossos momentos de amor... Juntos...

As suspeitas dela se confirmaram e o pânico calou sua voz por um momento. Ela conseguiu lembrar-se daquela voz em sua consciência.

- Onde você está seu desgraçado? O que você fez com eles dois? – ela gritou, não conseguindo parar de tremer.

- Meu amor, você está muito agressiva hoje... Você também está sentindo minha falta não está?

- Onde eles estão? Me diga o que você quer? – ela gemeu alto, o medo e ódio deixando-a sem controle.

- Calma, meu amor. Você precisa relaxar. Você não quer me ver irritado quer?

Apesar de falar friamente ela sabia que ele estava fora de si. Era o Enfermeiro Jack e ele estava claramente perturbado. Nunca tinha feito tantos contatos em tão pouco tempo. Até então não tinha feito contato nenhum. Isso deixava todos preocupados. Ele estava nervoso, sem controle e poderia ser perigoso ao extremo.

- Não, você está certo... – Kate respondeu, encarando Lanie e o capitão com o olhar aflito. Ela precisava reunir forças de algum lugar para continuar naquela ligação e tentar reunir o máximo de informações.

- Ah, agora sim é a minha doce Nikki. Eu já estava ficando zangado, mas hoje eu estou de bom humor então vou deixar passar. – ele riu sarcasticamente.

- Onde você está agora? Quem está aí com você?

- Você continua ciumenta como sempre não é mesmo? Meu amor eu estou aqui sozinho. Quer dizer, praticamente. Na nossa história só existe nós dois. Só existe eu e você.

- Como está Castle? Onde está Alexis.

- Humn... Você está pedindo duas informações muito preciosas para mim. Mas eu só posso dar uma a você. Então, você escolhe meu amor.

O desespero correu pelo corpo de Beckett e ela tentou não entender o que ele estava querendo dizer a ela. Mas infelizmente, ela e todos estavam nas mãos dele. Ela teria que escolher a quem salvar. Ela se lembrou da conversa anterior com Castle, talvez sua última conversa, talvez seu último pedido. Por mais que isso a partisse pelo meio ela teve que fazer essa terrível escolha.

- A-Alexis... Onde está Alexis?

- Alexis?! – o demônio riu. – Você me surpreende cada vez mais Nikki. Não quer mesmo salvar o seu escritor?

- Onde ela está? – ela apertou os olhos e forçou sua voz.

- Alexis? Ah...le..xiss.. – ele pensou alguns eternos segundos torturando-a. - Ahnn sim aquela menina ruiva, uma bela ruivinha por sinal. Se não fosse meu amor incondicional por você Nikki eu ficaria perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Ela cheira muito bem, não tão bem quanto você, mas tem um sabor de rosas muito bom.

O nojo e o pavor percorreram as entranhas da detetive, mas ela estava de mão atadas.

- Por favor, me diga onde ela está.

- Não sei, deve estar sendo comida pelos vermes agora. Sabe como é carne nobre não é mesmo?

Kate ainda esperava pela informação de onde Alexis estava, quando Ryan e Esposito entraram na sala com a notícia.

- Achamos a filha de Castle! Ela está... viva... – Esposito disse antes de Montgomery fazer sinal para ele.

Beckett ouviu a notícia, mas não sabia a quem dava atenção. Se ao colega com as novidades ou ao seu telefone que poderia trazer algumas informações de Castle.

- Percebo que vocês a encontraram. – ele riu novamente. – Muito fácil na verdade, não foi? Me diga, como ela está Nikki?

- E-Eu... Eu não sei, me diga você.

- Ela está bem, ela deve ficar bem. Cuidei muito bem dela. Eu sou um homem de bom coração, como você pode ver.

Kate não sabia o que fazer. Nunca em todos os seus anos trabalhando na polícia esteve tão perdida. Estava completamente sem noção da realidade ou de como proceder. Deus como ela queria passar por dentro do telefone e salvar Castle e matar aquele cão sarnento com próprias mãos. Uma voz surpreendeu a mente da detetive outra vez.

- Kate... Kate...

- Castle! – seu coração saltou.

- Kate... Cuide delas para mim... N-Não venha para cá.

Antes que ela pudesse responder a voz de Castle foi substituída por outra voz. A voz de um monstro.

- Nikki... Estou com saudades... Eu quero ver você... – Jack disse sibilando como uma serpente.

- N-Não... K-Kat... Ugh... – Castle gemeu do outro lado antes de ser interrompido com um soco na boca.

- Shhh não atrapalhe seu maldito! Não vê que eu estou falando ao telefone?! – ele gritou com ódio, desferindo mais alguns socos no rosto do escritor, que apesar de tentar controlar sempre deixava escapar um ou outro suspiro de dor.

- Por favor! Pare com isso! – Kate descompensou do outro lado da linha, deixando que todos ouvissem seus soluços desesperados.

Houve silêncio. Um estranho e mórbido silêncio. Alguns passos, sons de uma torneira ligada e novamente a voz do bandido.

- Pronto, ele não vai mais nos atrapalhar.

- O que você fez com ele!?

- Nada que ele não merecesse por ser tão mal educado. Nem parece que é um escritor. – Jack continuou após lavar as mãos que estavam sujas com o sangue de Castle. – Mas enfim... Ele não vai nos atrapalhar mais. É só um peso morto agora. Ele não aguenta o meu ritmo... – o maníaco parou de resmungar alguns segundos. - Mas você... Você me surpreendeu Nikki, fizemos um belo par e isso me deixou ainda mais enlouquecido.

Kate decidiu fazer uma última pergunta, temendo profundamente a reposta.

- Ele ainda está vivo?

- Ele? Você ainda quer falar sobre ele? – ele disse demonstrando claramente irritação, mas respirando fundo antes de continuar. - Não sei... Isso depende de você... Você quer que ele esteja?

- Sim, por favor... - ela respondeu com sua mão nos lábios abafando um soluço.

-Oh, meu amor então eu vou me certificar disso pra você.

Ela ouviu passos do outro lado da linha e um grito de dor baixo e sufocado foi ouvido. O desespero rolou mais intensamente pelo rosto de Beckett. Ela não sabia o que fazer, não tinha como rastrear a ligação então restava a ela apenas esperar. O psicopata então voltou a conversar com ela.

-Sim minha Nikki, ele ainda está vivo. Não por muito tempo, algumas horas. Ele é fraco, por isso eu preciso de você, você é mais quente, você é mais Heat.

- Onde você está? Eu vou ao seu encontro. – ela disse rápida e ansiosamente, levantando-se.

- Hmm... Essa conversa está começando a me animar de novo. Ficar aqui sozinho com esse tal de Castle já estava perdendo a graça para mim. – ele riu. – Você está se lembrando de nós confesse... Eu também estou com saudades. Não vejo a hora de senti-la novamente em meus braços.

Kate respondia com o silêncio quando a falta de ar travava sua voz. Estava se sentindo completamente inútil.

- Então, vamos nos encontrar. Venha para mim.

- Onde? Quando? Eu irei sozinha.

- Duas perguntas de novo. Só vou responder uma: Central Park. – disse ele e desligou o telefone.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Omg...aquele momento em que vc le de novo a sua própria fic e se desespera com ela! kkkkkkkkk Cadê o próximo capitulo? haha...Reviews!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Mais um cap da fic! Cade os comentários? T.T_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Kate permaneceu alguns segundos tentando não perder o equilíbrio. Aquela conversa ao telefone estava segurando-a e quando a ligação caiu ela sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro quisesse desabar. Beckett não conseguia respirar direito. Sentiu uma estranha sensação de estar sumindo e ao mesmo tempo como se algo estivesse inflando dentro dela a ponto de fazê-la explodir.

Alguém fez com que ela se sentasse novamente. Ofereceram um copo com água gelada para que ela bebesse, mas não tiveram muito sucesso. As mãos dela tremiam sem controle salpicando a água do copo, e ao tentar beber sua garganta travou e o liquido simplesmente não desceu. Beckett colocou de volta a água dentro do copo numa ânsia de vômito, mas seu estômago estava vazio.

- A-Alexis... ? – Kate se surpreendeu ao conseguir falar algo.

- Kate... tenha calma. Quem era no celular? – Lanie falou docemente com ela.

- Era o Jack... E-Ele está com Castle... – Kate choramingou. – Ele ainda está vivo, mas está muito ferido. Jack disse que ele só aguentaria algumas horas.

- Nós ouvimos você dizer que iria encontrá-lo... – Ryan disse.

- Sim, e-ele disse no Central Park, mas não disse a hora. Eu tenho que ir agora mesmo, ele já pode estar lá e... – a detetive falou levantando-se.

- Você não pode ir sozinha... – Montgomery começou, mas Kate o interrompeu.

- Senhor, eu prometi, e não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso. Vou ver como Alexis está e depois irei para lá. Sozinha. Alguém pode me dizer em que quarto ela está? – Kate resmungou irritada percebendo que ninguém ainda havia se dado conta da pressa que ela tinha.

- Alexis?! – Beckett disse mais alto, com a voz mais firme.

- Kate... – Esposito começou falando. – Ela vai ficar bem, mas você precisa se acalmar.

- Eu preciso o quê? – ela sorriu nervosamente, percebendo pela expressão de todos que havia algo errado. - O que vocês não estão me contando?

- Ela... está viva... mas o caso dela ainda é um pouco delicado. Perdeu muito sangue e o risco de infecção é grande devido ao lugar e a forma em que a achamos... – O olhar e a voz de Esposito estavam tristes de uma maneira que Beckett nunca tinha presenciado.

- C-Como assim? – o coração de Beckett pulou.

- Nós a achamos... – Ryan tentou começar. – Bem, um cara a encontrou... na... numa... lixeira...

- O quê?

Beckett não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Alexis havia sido encontrada por um gari, que acidentalmente olhou dentro da lixeira antes de encaixar as correntes para o guindaste ser acoplado. Pelo estado em que a moça estava ele pensou que estivesse morta, e ligou imediatamente para a polícia que, pela descrição recebida, repassaram a localização para Ryan e Esposito.

Em menos de cinco minutos os rapazes chegaram ao local para encontrar uma Alexis amordaçada, mãos e pés amarrados e praticamente sem roupas. Milagrosamente ela sobreviveu aos machucados e ao frio intenso da madrugada. As poucas peças que a cobriam estavam sujas de sangue e seus pulsos estavam recobertos com gaze. Aparentemente, Jack, tendo conhecimentos médicos, não quis provocar uma hemorragia mortal na menina. Pelo menos isso.

Beckett não estava tão pronta para ouvir isso quanto queria ou tentava demonstrar. As imagens de Castle, Martha, Alexis e dela mesma se projetaram em sua mente, uma por cima da outra e sua consciência entrou em colapso. Kate viu as pessoas falando com ela, olhando-a preocupadamente, mas ela não entendeu o porquê de não conseguir ouvi-las. Na verdade, eles estavam tentando fazer Beckett despertar de um estranho estado de inconsciência, uma espécie de transe que a desligou da realidade por aproximadamente duas horas.

- Meu Deus... Castle! – Kate gritou levantando-se subitamente da maca em que repousava.

- Kate, por favor, espere! – Lanie tentou forçar a amiga a permanecer quieta.

- Alexis... Onde ela está?

- Ela está acordada e quer ver você. Mas ela não pode te ver assim. Por favor, você precisa se acalmar – Lanie tentava controlar Kate.

Beckett ignorou o pedido da amiga e partiu em direção à filha de Castle. Conseguiu o número do quarto com alguém de branco que ela não conseguiu processar, já que não quis esperar Lanie dizer onde a menina estava. Encontrou a menina deitada na cama, descansando com a cabeça para o lado. Ao ouvir o som da respiração ofegante de Kate, Alexis virou a face pálida com alguns arranhões e deu um pequeno sorriso de alívio.

Aquele gesto de Alexis trouxe um pouco de vida para Kate e ela sabia que, apesar do terror que a moça deve ter experimentado, tudo ficaria bem. Apesar dos arranhões espalhados por todo o seu corpo e a forma humilhante em que havia sido deixada, não havia sinais de violência sexual ou qualquer outro tipo de abuso. Mais um momento de pausa para o sofrimento.

Kate abraçou a menina tão forte quanto podia sem machucá-la, mas as lágrimas não rolaram com a intensidade que exigiam. Alexis ainda estava meio letárgica pelas drogas que corriam por suas veias, mas correspondeu ao gesto da detetive.

- Eu sinto muito, Alexis. Por favor, me perdoe.

- Kate... Não... Não é sua culpa – a voz da menina falhou de início. - Fique tranquila, eu estou bem...

- Ele machucou tanto você... Seus cabelos... Seus pulsos... – Beckett lamentava horrorizada.

- Eu não me lembro de nada, Kate... – Alexis falou confusa, mas não demonstrava nervosismo. - Eu não vi nem senti nada disso...

- Você não se lembra de nada?

- Não... Me lembro que você estava comigo no quarto e eu peguei no sono... E só... Não faço ideia de como vim parar aqui ou como fiquei machucada assim.

A detetive suspirou sentindo que isso de alguma forma era reconfortante. Alexis não havia presenciado mentalmente o que aquele bastardo havia feito com ela. A filha de Castle desmaiou segundos depois de o Enfermeiro Jack aplicar uma dose pesada de um sedativo cirúrgico. Felizmente ela não sentiu seus cabelos serem reduzidos pela metade nem seus pulsos serem cortados enquanto Jack utilizava-se do sangue dela para compor a cena de horror que ele tinha planejado.

Alexis também não soube quando ele tirou suas roupas, a amarrou incomodamente e a arrastou pela rua grossa e fria, esfolando sua pele cor de rosa e jogando-a finalmente na lata de lixo. Quando ela acordou já estava em segurança no hospital, sentindo-se levemente dolorida, ainda enfraquecida pela perda de sangue e com um leve torpor pelos medicamentos administrados.

- Kate... Alguma notícia do meu pai? – Alexis perguntou temerosa.

- Alexis... eu... – A detetive pensou se deveria ou não dizer. – Eu não sei se eu devo dizer isso...

- Por favor, Kate... Não me esconda nada, ficar sem saber de nada é muito pior.

- O enfermeiro Jack ligou... Ele... está com o seu pai. Ele ainda está vivo... – Kate foi interrompida pelo suspiro de alívio da menina.

Alexis percebeu que havia algo errado, com a voz e a expressão de Beckett. Ela não parecia feliz, mas sua face tinha uma sombra de densas trevas.

- A...lexis.. eu preciso encontrá-lo. – Kate atropelava as palavras tentando formular algo útil. - Eu não sei o que aquele homem pode fazer com ele e eu... Eu não sei o que eu faria se... se...

- Tenha calma, eu sei que você vai encontrá-lo – a menina sussurrou tocando as mãos de Beckett com uma de suas mãos. – Meu pai sempre disse que você é extraordinária no que você faz e acredito nele.

Apesar de ser jovem, a menina estava provando ser muito forte e corajosa. A detetive viu aquela mão suave e machucada tentando acalmá-la e isso lhe deu forças. Ela tinha que fazer algo por sua família, por si mesma, por Castle. Ela já tinha perdido muito tempo e amaldiçoava-se por ter sido tão fraca. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto para trocar o soro e aplicar a medicação. O corpo da filha de Castle ainda precisava de cuidados. A ruivinha começava a adormecer e Kate aproveitou esse momento para se despedir e sair.

- Kate... – Alexis disse já incrivelmente sonolenta.

- Diga Alexis... – disse, fazendo um carinho no cabelo ruivo.

- Apenas prometa que não vai se machucar... - os olhos azuis então fecharam-se e a policial permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu amo você, Alexis – disse Kate dando um beijo em sua testa.

Beckett estava aliviada por tê-la de volta, mas como seu coração e sua mente bombeavam de maneira insana apenas um nome, não ousaria prometer nada. Ela faria de tudo para encontrar Castle. Tudo mesmo. Antes mesmo que pudesse sair do quarto, Kate viu a presença de Lanie novamente seguindo-a. O olhar tenso de Kate se encontrou com o olhar preocupado de Lanie e elas permaneceram assim alguns minutos.

- Lanie, por favor, eu preciso que você fique aqui com Alexis e Martha. Eu tenho que dar uma saída e... não sei que horas poderei voltar.

- Kate... o que você está querendo fazer? Se matar? – Lanie protestou.

Beckett ponderou alguns minutos. Ela estava fora de si, apavorada e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Pretendia encontrar-se sozinha com o maníaco e pensava em sua mente que de alguma forma isso o faria libertar Castle. Esperava apenas que não fosse tarde demais, pois segundo o telefonema mais cedo, o escritor tinha apenas algumas horas de vida.

- Lanie... – Kate passou a mão trêmula pelos cabelos. - Não estou querendo me matar, mas sinceramente não me importaria se isso ajudasse a salvar Castle – a detetive falou tentando passar pela amiga.

- Kate, você não está pensando – Lanie a segurou pelo braço. - Assim que ele colocar as mãos em você, ele vai matar Castle e te usar como seu brinquedinho particular.

- Lanie, por favor, me solte! – a detetive fazia força contra a mulher. - Não tenho tempo para pensar... Ele está com Castle... Ele ainda está vivo, mas não sei por quanto tempo mais ele vai conseguir aguentar. Ele me salvou mais de uma vez, milhares de vezes... Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo morrer.

- Não Kate, você não pode, mas entenda... assim você vai matar vocês dois. – Lanie a impedia com seu próprio corpo aumentando o tom de voz. - Não vou deixar você sair daqui!

- Que droga, Lanie! Saia do meu caminho, agora! – Beckett gritou sacando a sua arma e apontando para sua melhor amiga.

Lanie congelou imediatamente não acreditando no que estava vendo. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha estado sob a mira de um revólver e jamais passou pela sua cabeça que a primeira vez seria pela arma de sua amiga. Dor, desespero, mágoa, angústia, impotência, e medo corriam pelas veias daquele corpo enfraquecido, porém determinado da detetive. As mãos de Kate tremiam, havia lágrimas em seus olhos e a voz de Castle chamando o nome dela ecoava em sua mente. A médica legista não se moveu mais e deixou que a mulher passasse por ela. Em seu coração, Lanie se apavorou com um pensamento que lhe ocorreu.

Kate saiu do quarto ignorando Ryan e Esposito que vinham investigar a confusão que ecoou pelos corredores do hospital. Esposito, suspeitando que algo estava errado, disse para Ryan segui-la enquanto ele mesmo foi falar com Lanie. Apesar do escândalo Alexis permanecia dormindo pelos sedativos e o detetive pode ver Lanie chorando ardentemente com as mãos no rosto, sentada no sofá.

- O que aconteceu, Lanie? Nós ouvimos as vozes lá de fora. – Esposito perguntou preocupado.

- E-Ela... Ela apontou uma arma para mim – disse a médica aos prantos.

- O quê?!

Lanie contou os detalhes da conversa para o amigo e ele chegou preocupado à mesma conclusão. Kate nunca foi uma mulher descontrolada, mas os últimos meses a haviam desgastado por completo. Seus amigos tinham medo que a mesma crise que lhe acometera no período da morte de sua mãe pudesse estar voltando agora com uma carga ainda maior. Assim, estaria de volta também a obsessão, as noites sem dormir, os ataques de pânico, a sede de vingança, as terapias... E se nenhuma terapia fosse o suficiente? E se os remédios e todo o resto não pudessem ser capazes de curá-la? Beckett poderia ficar presa nisso para sempre... Louca.

* * *

_TBC... _


	18. Chapter 18

_Oi gente..mais um capitulo pra vcs se divertirem! Estamos chegando aos capítulos finais dessa fic e creio que essa semana termino de postar ela completa aqui. Obrigada a todos que ainda acompanham e não esqueçam de comentar. Um beijo grande no coração de cada um de vcs! :*_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ryan ligou para Esposito meia hora depois dizendo que havia seguido Kate até o Central Park. Quase que imediatamente ambos receberam uma mensagem de Beckett dizendo que estava bem, que sentia muito pelo que tinha feito com Lanie e que não sairia dali ate que Jack aparecesse. Também pediu para não ser vigiada, nem seguida, pois ele poderia perceber e não aparecer. Mandou também uma mensagem para Lanie pedindo desculpas e dizendo que a amava muito. Recebeu um _"eu te amo"_de volta e então encerraram-se as mensagens.

O Central Park estava praticamente vazio. Ainda eram duas da tarde, mas o frio daquele dia ordenava que todos ficassem em casa. A maioria da população obedeceu ao comando exceto aqueles que trabalhavam com serviços de emergência. Policiais, médicos, enfermeiros e Kate eram os únicos que estavam vagando pelas ruas naquele momento.

Beckett andou pelo Central Park ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo perdida. Aquele lugar era imenso e ela ainda não sabia como iria encontrar-se com o homem. Sabia apenas que deveria estar ali, o tempo que fosse preciso. Era realmente a única coisa que ela podia fazer. Caminhou mais alguns passos e encontrou seu banco preferido, e resolveu esperar sentada ali. Acomodou-se um pouco encolhida tentando proteger-se do frio com seu casaco e mantinha seu celular em mãos para o caso de Jack tentar entrar em contato novamente. Pensou em ligar para o celular de Castle, para tentar algum contato, mas quando o fez, viu que estava desligado. Jack havia retirado a bateria do celular não querendo ser incomodado, muito menos rastreado.

Beckett estava andando de um lado para o outro em frente àquele banco do Central Park. Estava cansada, com fome e sede, mas não sairia dali. Em sua ansiedade viu ao longe um carro parado observando-a. Não demorou muito para perceber que eram Ryan e Esposito dando suporte ao que ela estava fazendo. Ela riu dentro de si mesma por ter amigos fiéis como eles, mas também preocupou-se com essa estupidez deles e com a dela mesma.

A noite havia chegado, e a neve havia começado a cair lentamente. As horas avançavam sem misericórdia, e as ruas vazias e o frio congelante faziam o corpo da detetive tremer violentamente. Os meninos ainda a observavam de longe, mas não poderiam arriscar aproximar-se. Um movimento em falso poderia acabar em uma imensa tragédia.

- Eu estou no Central Park, droga! – Beckett gemeu tremendo de frio, medo e raiva. - Apareça!

As lágrimas da detetive finalmente rolavam pelo seu rosto gélido e pálido. A neve tomava conta do ambiente e de seu corpo, e ela tentava aquecer-se da melhor maneira que podia: com as lembranças de Castle. Minutos de luta e lamento se passaram até que Kate adormeceu ali mesmo naquele banco de madeira coberto de neve.

Por volta das duas horas da manhã um clarão rompeu a noite, acompanhado de um barulho ensurdecedor que arrancou Kate de seu cansaço. Atordoada, ela levantou-se rápido e tentou seguir a claridade e o som de um grande incêndio. Beckett sentiu seu coração despedaçar-se e sua alma fugir de si mesma quando olhou na direção de onde seus amigos policiais estavam lhe acompanhando. Ela conseguiu ver o carro deles completamente destroçado devido à explosão da bomba.

Algo indecifrável escapou dos lábios da detetive e seus pés vacilantes tentaram ir em direção àquela dolorosa cena. Apenas alguns passos e ela sentiu-se novamente congelar sendo subitamente surpreendida por uma voz ecoando atrás dela.

- Cansou de me esperar, Nikki?

Os ouvidos de Beckett estremeceram ao ouvir aquela voz. Rápida o tanto que sua experiência permitia, Kate sacou a sua arma e se virou para Jack deixando-o no centro de sua mira. Finalmente estavam frente a frente.

- Onde está Castle? – ela gritou sem cerimônias.

Um sorriso maligno serpenteou pelos lábios de Jack e ele deu passos em direção à Kate. Ele não aparentava ter medo, na verdade ele não sabia o significado dessa palavra. Seu coração não mudou o ritmo nem mesmo quando a arma da detetive foi destravada e ela gritou mais uma vez.

- Afaste-se, ou eu juro que eu atiro em você!

Suas mãos tremiam com a intensidade da fúria em seu corpo e então ela viu Jack indo em sua direção friamente. Inconscientemente Kate deu alguns passos para trás até que seu sapato escorregasse nos pedregulhos que anunciavam o fim da calçada. Seus olhos encararam Jack se aproximar cada vez mais até que seu peito tocasse a arma de Beckett.

- Não, Nikki... Você não vai atirar em mim – ele riu calmamente forçando seu corpo ainda mais contra a arma da policial. – Porque será o mesmo que atirar em seu escritorzinho.

O coração de Beckett parou por alguns segundos lembrando-se do terrível pesadelo da noite anterior: Castle sendo morto pelas suas próprias mãos. Ela não suportaria viver com isso. Kate foi despertada de seu devaneio, ao sentir uma das mãos de Jack segurando a sua arma, apertando-a contra si mesmo. A outra mão envolveu a nuca da detetive trazendo-a praticamente para um beijo, mas ela conseguiu desviar. O rosto dele encontrou os cabelos dela e ele aspirou profundamente o aroma natural da detetive.

O corpo de Kate ficou tenso e ela teve que apertar os olhos quando sentiu sua arma sendo tirada de suas mãos. Nunca ela foi desarmada tão facilmente, na verdade isso ocorreu pouquíssimas vezes, visto que sempre tinha mais destreza e rapidez que seus oponentes. No entanto, ela precisava concentrar-se em Castle, pois qualquer movimento em falso poderia fazer com que ela nunca mais o visse, ou pior. Poderia decretar a morte de Castle e consequentemente, a morte dela mesma. Ele era tudo o que ela tinha.

- Onde ele está? Eu quero vê-lo - ela disse sentindo a respiração de Jack muito próxima.

- Oh... você já vai vê-lo, não se preocupe. Vamos aproveitar um pouco o lugar romântico onde estamos.

- Não, eu não quero assim - ela conseguiu pronunciar enojada da forma como ele a estava tocando. - Quero vê-lo primeiro, depois serei toda sua...

Jack não gostava de ser contrariado, não lidava bem com rejeição. Em uma viagem ao exterior aos treze anos, foi o único sobrevivente de um suposto acidente doméstico em que acabou perdendo seus pais, que deixaram uma fortuna de herança para ele. Fortuna essa que patrocinava sua perversão doentia. Mesmo ouvindo as últimas palavras de Beckett, ele sabia que era mentira. Aquela mulher nunca seria sua, mesmo que a possuísse. Olhava para ela com o ódio vibrando por seus poros, apertando com violência os ombros frágeis de Kate, machucando-a. Deus, ele era um homem realmente forte.

- Tudo bem, eu vou levar você – ele resmungou entre os dentes. – Mas antes...

Jack passeou mais uma vez as mãos pelo corpo tenso de Beckett. Além de aproveitar o momento para atormentá-la com seus toques, o objetivo dele era encontrar a segunda arma dela. Infelizmente, ele conseguiu.

- Hmm... Sabia que você tinha uma arma reserva – ele ofegou vitorioso enquanto Beckett o amaldiçoou mentalmente. – Agora, vamos para o carro, querida.

Jack saiu andando e Beckett deu alguns passos seguindo-o. Subitamente o medo e a lucidez bateram em sua mente. O que diabos ela estava realmente fazendo? Ela entraria no carro com aquele louco, e depois? Como ter certeza de que ele a levaria até Castle? Como saber se não era um novo sequestro no qual ele desaparecia com ela e deixaria Rick morrer lentamente abandonado em algum lugar? Como saber de qualquer coisa afinal?

- Como eu sei que você não está mentindo pra mim? – ela questionou, tentando inutilmente demonstrar algum equilíbrio.

Jack parou, dando voltas em seus pensamentos enquanto sua face se iluminava com um sorriso macabro.

- Você não sabe... – ele começou sem virar para trás. - Mas você quer realmente arriscar? – ele parou esperando uma resposta da mulher atrás dele. - Acho que essa é sua única, sua última alternativa – ele riu, balançando as chaves do carro nas mãos.

Sua trajetória até o carro continuou quando ele ouviu os passos de Beckett demonstrando que mesmo relutante ela havia decidido ir com ele. Kate caminhou pelo Central Park alguns minutos até chegar ao carro de Jack. Ele como um cavalheiro abriu a porta para ela que entrou evitando o contato visual. Ele realmente se sentia triunfante.

O carro movimentou-se e, ao sair do lugar, passaram pelo local onde os meninos lhe davam cobertura. Nenhum movimento, a não ser as chamas altas e escuras que tomavam conta da lataria do carro retorcida. O coração de Beckett se partiu, ela olhou entre lágrimas pela janela do veículo a trágica cena, despedindo-se de seus amigos, seus parceiros. Seus irmãos.

* * *

_TBC..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jack estava mantendo Castle seu prisioneiro há um mês. As primeiras duas semanas o escritor passou em um quarto pequeno e abafado onde só havia um colchão velho, uma torneira enferrujada e um buraco no chão, para eventuais necessidades. Uma vez a cada três dias, era jogado no chão sujo e cimentado um pequeno sanduíche que Rick só conseguiu engolir para tentar manter-se vivo.

A água disponível ali também não era uma boa opção. Era cor de barro, com um gosto travoso que Castle a maioria das vezes usou apenas para tentar se refrescar do calor do ambiente praticamente sem refrigeração. Em apenas três dias seu corpo clamava por líquido, então ele ingeriu a água de péssima qualidade para encontrar algum alívio.

Alguns dias depois, entretanto, episódios de febre e vômitos repousaram sobre o escritor com toda a sua potência. Passava os dias contorcendo-se com dores abdominais e as noites eram veladas por intensos calafrios e espasmos musculares. Ao final da segunda semana, Castle estava quase que mortalmente enfraquecido.

No início da terceira semana o pão foi jogado mais uma vez no quarto de Rick. Ele arrastou-se com dificuldade para o suposto alimento e tentou mastigar. Quase não conseguiu engolir devido à amargura da mistura da massa com sua escassa saliva. Ao terminar arrastou-se de volta para sua cama quando sentiu que seu fôlego estava sendo arrancado de seus pulmões. Seu coração conseguiu estímulo para disparar e Castle sentiu-se incendiar por dentro. Gemidos confusos e desesperados ecoaram por aquele precário ambiente até que o escritor desmaiasse em um lamento: _"Kate..."_

Em questão de segundos a porta do quarto abriu-se violentamente e um homem grande e forte de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis adentrou o ambiente. Desferiu alguns chutes no corpo inanimado de Castle pra confirmar o seu estado e sua própria maldade. Ao vê-lo completamente imóvel arrastou seu corpo cansado e desidratado para outro lugar. Com pouco esforço o grande homem conseguiu colocar o parceiro de Beckett em cima de uma maca num outro compartimento muito semelhante à uma sala de cirurgia exceto pela precariedade e imundície do local.

Jack cuidou de amenizar o estado de Castle aplicando soro intravenoso e alguma medicação para aniquilar o efeito da substância que o escritor havia ingerido através do suposto alimento. O objetivo mórbido de Jack era deixar Castle forte o suficiente apenas para que ele pudesse resistir a novos maus tratos. O enfermeiro gostava de brincar com a vida das pessoas e o poder que sua habilidade com medicamentos lhe proporcionava. A maioria do tempo ele se sentia o próprio Deus.

A quarta semana seguiu com Castle sendo tratado e ao mesmo tempo atormentado com as drogas que Jack injetava em seu corpo, além das amarras que continham seu corpo com firmeza para evitar possíveis imprevistos. Rick era um homem forte e se não fosse a covardia daquele monstro ele poderia ser facilmente subjugado. O escritor alternava rapidamente entre estados de extrema euforia antes de desmaiar lentamente dopado ficando em estado praticamente vegetativo.

Em um ou outro delírio Castle sussurrava repetidas vezes o nome de Kate e perguntava-se se ela estaria fora de perigo. A última lembrança que tinha da detetive era dela ainda no hospital recuperando-se de quase ter morrido envenenada por Jack. Aquele bastardo estava maltratando todo mundo, mas Rick se alegrava de agora ele mesmo ser a vitima e não sua musa.

Então o que parecia ter sido um momento de alivio se transformou em seu maior pesadelo quando um fio de lucidez tomou conta de sua consciência e Rick pode ouvir Jack sussurrar em seu ouvido que havia machucado Alexis. O coração de Castle convulsionava dentro de seu peito e seu cérebro processava informações confusas e inacabadas, mas um sentimento ele discernia bem: dor.

Através de sua visão embaçada e de seu desespero o escritor pode perceber nas mãos de Jack um celular que quase que imediatamente foi colocado em seu ouvido. Do outro lado da linha ele conseguiu processar aquela voz em pânico, mas ainda doce. A voz de Kate.

Rick tentou argumentar de acordo com suas possibilidades, mas ele conhecia bem aquela mulher. Sabia que ela não desistiria dele, assim como ele jamais desistiria dela. Mas ele tinha medo, por ela, por sua família. Ela também era sua família agora e ele sequer podia suportar o pensamento de perdê-la ou de colocá-la em perigo mais uma vez. Infelizmente para Castle agora era tarde demais. Beckett já estava com aquele monstro.

Kate entrou no carro com Jack, para uma viagem que talvez não tivesse volta. Não se importava se com isso pudesse salvar a vida de Castle. Entretanto, ela não tinha garantia de nada. Beckett tentava descobrir para onde ele a estava levando para talvez assim poder avisar de alguma forma seus amigos. Então se lembrou que provavelmente ambos estavam mortos. Seu coração despedaçado contraiu e ela não pode controlar mais as suas lágrimas de dor.

- Oh, meu amor, não chore assim – disse Jack. - Já estamos quase chegando. Muito em breve estaremos juntos para sempre.

Jack debochava sorridente enquanto passava uma das mãos asquerosas pelo lado interior da coxa de Kate. Ela tentou afastar-se do toque dele, mas foi impedida pelo cinto de segurança. A reação dela despertou ainda mais o desejo infame do maníaco.

- Meu amor, é bom saber que ainda mexo com você, e isso me deixa ainda mais excitado. Você não tem ideia das coisas que você também faz comigo – ele disse enquanto Kate se remexia tentando encontrar uma forma de tirar a mão dele de cima dela.

- Você está ansiosa, eu entendo. Também estou muito ansioso para sentir você em mim novamente. Vamos conversar um pouco então. O que você sentiu quando ouviu a minha voz no celular de Castle?

A cabeça de Kate virou como um chicote em direção ao motorista e então seus movimentos cessaram. Ela ficou o encarando alguns segundos em silêncio, com o coração assustadoramente disparado. Beckett se lembrou que seu celular ainda estava com ela. Jack ficou tão vidrado no corpo de Kate que e em suas armas que não percebeu o aparelho. Ela pensava que talvez pudesse tirar vantagem disso, mas como? Não querendo que ele percebesse o que ela estava arquitetando. respondeu a pergunta.

- E-Eu senti amor – ela sussurrou, referindo-se aos seus momentos com Castle, mas Jack não precisava saber disso.

Beckett se perdeu mais uma vez em suas lembranças ouvindo longe o riso eufórico do maníaco. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, perdida em suas lembranças, agradecendo mentalmente por Jack não ter tentado tocá-la mais uma vez. Permaneceu alguns minutos assim, quando mais uma vez a voz do homem ao seu lado a despertou mais uma vez, só que agora com a notícia que ela tanto queria.

- Chegamos, meu amor...

Kate nem ao menos esperou o carro ser desligado, abrindo imediatamente a porta do veículo tentando sair. Infelizmente a mão de Jack foi mais rápida e a puxou de volta para dentro agarrando-a pelo braço. A detetive virou-se a tempo apenas de sentir uma picada em sua veia. Seu coração falhou uma batida, desacelerando subitamente, e ela sentiu sua vista escurecer enquanto aquele líquido denso era injetado em seu corpo.

- O-o que v-você fez? – Beckett gemeu ofegante e com a garganta pesada.

- Nada, meu bem. Apenas acalmei você. Não seria bom você estar nervosa ao ver Castle – Jack explicou alisando os cabelos e o rosto dela, desligando o carro em seguida.

O enfermeiro ajudou Kate a sair do carro e então ela tinha que apoiar-se nele para caminhar. Entraram em um lugar que ela não saberia descrever devido às suas condições. Seus passos eram trôpegos, a respiração parecia que ia falhar e sua visão tinha um embaçamento oleoso que se renovava cada vez que ela piscava. O lugar era escuro, e então Kate estava mais uma vez completamente dependente daquele louco.

Alguns minutos vagando pelas trevas e Jack abriu uma porta revelando uma sala absurdamente iluminada. Beckett tentou proteger os olhos, mas devido à lentidão de seus movimentos, não obteve sucesso. Uma sensação de desmaio veio sobre ela, forçando-a a apoiar-se com mais força sobre Jack, fazendo-o sorrir. Quando recuperou seu equilíbrio ela encarou aqueles olhos azuis olhando diretamente para ela. Diferentemente dos olhos de Castle, o olhar de Jack não tinha vida.

Ele a fez caminhar alguns passos lentamente, literalmente carregando seu corpo. A droga, a intensidade da luz, e a proximidade do corpo de Jack a estavam irritando, e um gemido escapou de sua boca. Os saltos de Beckett faziam algum barulho e toda aquela movimentação despertou a atenção de mais alguém naquela sala. Kate ouviu seu nome ecoar vagamente pela sala, como um delírio, e isso colocou-a imediatamente em alerta. Tentou ajustar um pouco mais sua visão e quando o viu, seu coração se derreteu perdendo o compasso pela milésima vez.

- Cas-tle... – ela conseguiu sussurrar.

Impulsionando seu corpo para frente Beckett tentou correr em sua direção, mas mesmo se Jack tivesse permitido, seu corpo completamente dopado cairia sem hesitar no chão. Ele a deteve com os dois braços colocando-a agora no campo visual de Castle. Rick estava sóbrio o suficiente para perceber toda aquela movimentação e estava preparado para novas torturas. Entretanto, ele não estava preparado para a pior de todas elas: ver a mulher que amava nas mãos daquele maníaco.

* * *

_TBC..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Castle olhou para aquela cena e seu corpo ficou imediatamente tenso. Jack havia diminuído a dose de seu medicamento deixando-o sóbrio para registrar o que aconteceria. Tudo fazia parte de um plano daquela mente demoníaca. Kate estava trêmula e horrorizada pelo que estava conseguindo ver: Castle terrivelmente machucado, magro e abatido. Rick fazia força contra as amarras sacolejando seu corpo em cima daquela maca, mas era impossível sair dali. E Jack sabia disso.

- Veja só quem veio para uma visita, Castle. Eu disse que ela viria – o enfermeiro sorriu divertindo-se.

Jack foi se aproximando de Rick com seu corpo colado ao de Kate. Os olhares da detetive e do escritor se encontraram e inevitavelmente a emoção, a saudade e o medo brotaram de seus olhos. Castle e Beckett estavam bem próximos, mas Jack segurava as duas mãos dela entrelaçadas ao seu corpo. Ele não permitiria que houvesse contato físico, nem mesmo uma última vez.

-Kate... – Castle murmurou tentando abafar o choro.

- Rick... Des-cul-pe... Eu... precisa-va... ver...você... – disse Beckett com maior dificuldade à medida que a droga tomava conta do seu corpo.

- Não se preocupe... Nós vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui... – Rick prometeu tentando trazer esperanças ao rosto cansado de Kate.

- Oh... Que coisa mais linda... . – Jack debochou. - Estou profundamente emocionado.

-E-eu... a-a-mo... v-... – disse Kate mais uma vez antes de perder as forças inclinando-se sobre o corpo de Jack.

O coração de Castle se derreteu ao perceber que Kate não estava passando bem. Sua musa estava agora ali praticamente desmaiada e completamente vulnerável àquele animal. Seu corpo queria socar aquele maldito homem e levá-la dali o mais rápido possível para um lugar onde ela estaria em segurança. Naquela hora Rick esqueceu toda a sua dor e o que o seu organismo estava necessitando e pensou somente em como poderia ajudá-la. Vendo que qualquer esforço seria humanamente impossível o escritor limitou-se a esbravejar.

- Seu monstro... O que você fez com ela? – bradou Castle.

- Eu? – Jack disse meio ofendido. - Eu não fiz nada... Ainda... – ele riu passeando a mão pelo rosto de Beckett, que sentindo o toque inclinou sua cabeça para a frente, deixando seus cabelos cobrirem o seu rosto.

- Desgraçado! Toque nela e eu juro que mato você! – o escritor se debatia machucando ainda mais seus pulsos e tornozelos.

- Ah, mas eu vou tocar e muito... – Jack se deliciou imaginando. - E você, Castle, vai apreciar tudo de camarote.

- Vo-cê dis-se que o dei-xaria ir... – Beckett murmurou em um delírio, num estado de semi-consciência.

- Não, meu bem, eu não disse isso – o bandido esclareceu. - Eu disse que deixaria você _vê-lo_ e então você disse que seria _minha_, não lembra? E mesmo se eu tivesse dito isso, eu teria mudado de ideia. Castle aqui deixará tudo mais divertido.

Jack retirou os cabelos de Beckett de seu rosto e acariciava-o como se fosse propriedade exclusiva dele. Ele a beijou no pescoço virando os lábios dela para ele desfrutando-os com vontade. Castle amaldiçoava a si mesmo e a Jack, mas ele não podia fazer nada a não ser assistir aquela cena nojenta. Beckett também não podia fazer muita coisa, visto que se não fosse por Jack ainda estar segurando-a ela já teria ido ao chão. Ela gemeu em protesto, mas isso arrancou um sorriso cínico do enfermeiro.

- Está vendo, Castle, como ela geme quando está comigo? – Jack provocou. - Duvido que ela faça isso quando está com você. Você não é homem o suficiente para ela. Eu sou o homem que ela merece, e que ela deseja, não é mesmo, Nikki?

Jack colocou uma das mãos por dentro da blusa de Kate sentindo sua pele quente e nua. Para ter maior apoio ele a virou rapidamente colocando-a em cima da maca deixando-a com a parte superior de seu corpo em cima das pernas de Castle e a parte inferior dela, pendurada e sem apoio nenhum. O terror era explícito no rosto dos dois parceiros enquanto que os olhos do homem perturbado brilhavam de um jeito pervertido.

- O que você acha, Castle? Melhor desembrulhar meu presente, não é? – disse rindo malignamente, começando a desabotoar lentamente a roupa da detetive, deixando-a apenas com as peças íntimas.

Beckett ainda estava zonza pela brutalidade com que ele a jogou em cima de Rick, mas tentava se desvencilhar das mãos e do corpo de Jack. Infelizmente seus movimentos defensivos estavam tão frágeis que soavam como carícias na pele do enfermeiro. Ela podia sentir as mãos de Jack passando por cima de seu sutiã branco e o peso do corpo dele esmagando-a contra as pernas de Castle. Vencida, tentou focalizar o rosto de seu escritor uma última vez e com muito esforço ela conseguiu vê-lo. Ele estava aos prantos por ela.

- Eu... sempre... vou... amar... você... Castle... – ela sussurrou para ele deixando uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

Infelizmente os ouvidos de Jack estavam atentos o suficiente para interceptar essa declaração. Ao ouvir o nome de Castle ao final da frase o sangue do psicopata ferveu dentro de si. Ele apertou as bochechas de Beckett virando brutalmente seu rosto até que ela olhasse para ele.

- O que você disse? – Jack rangeu entre os dentes.

- Eu sempre vou amar o Castle – Kate afirmou com precisão.

- Repita... – ele sacudiu a cabeça dela agressivamente fazendo-a gemer.

- Eu... sempre... vou... amar... o... Castle... - ela gemeu, já que ele a estava pressionando seu corpo até o limite.

- Maldita! – ele gritou apertando o pescoço de Kate fazendo Castle explodir em um clamor por misericórdia.

Jack foi invadido por uma fúria incontrolável que o deixou ainda mais louco. Ele pegou Kate pelos cabelos e levantando-a como se fosse uma boneca atirou seu corpo por cima de outra mesa fazendo um grande barulho. Ele bradava maldições e palavrões enquanto Castle gritava para que ele parasse com a agressão. Mas Jack não ouvia; ser rejeitado mais uma vez era inadmissível para ele. Estava decidido a matá-la caso ela não negasse o que havia acabado de afirmar.

A violência continuava freneticamente e os gritos dos dois homens ecoavam pelo ambiente. De onde Castle estava não podia ver Kate, que estava no chão, mas podia ver Jack e pelos movimentos e estalos que eram ouvidos ele sabia que ela estava sendo espancada furiosamente. Beckett não tinha nenhuma reação, pois após o primeiro golpe desmaiou quase que de imediato. Entretanto Jack estava tão cego de ódio que faria com que ela acordasse de qualquer jeito.

- PARE! POR FAVOR... PARE... ASSIM VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LA! – Castle gritava, rasgando sua garganta e sua carne em desespero.

- Sim, Castle, eu vou matá-la... E a você vai acompanhar tudo. E você vai se sentir inútil e culpado – Jack sibilou, antes de se ajoelhar por cima do corpo inanimado de Kate.

O enfermeiro sacou uma das armas da detetive, que estava em seu poder, e destravou-a emitindo o som característico que Castle infelizmente reconheceu.

- Jack!...Jack!...Por favor, olhe para mim Jack... E-Eu faço o que você quiser, apenas deixe ela em paz. Eu faço o que você quiser... Por favor... – Castle implorava repetidas vezes.

- Tarde demais escritor... – Jack virou para Castle com a expressão diabólica. – Você a matou! – ele disse levantando um dedo acusador para Rick.

O que seguiu foi o som da gargalhada de Jack, dos gritos de Castle e de três tiros seguidos. Após os tiros ouve um silêncio mórbido, e o som da dúvida e do terror ecoou no ar. Segundos de pânico que anunciavam uma possível tragédia.

- Ka..! – Rick engasgou. - Oh Deus, Kate... Não!

Castle sentiu-se sufocar com a ideia da morte de Kate. Seu coração parecia que ia parar a qualquer minuto e sua respiração ia e voltava em urros ofegantes. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta e ele podia ver através de seus olhos atônitos o corpo de Jack paralisado ainda na mesma posição: ajoelhado por cima da detetive.

Entretanto, a expressão do enfermeiro era duvidosa. Na verdade, seu rosto não tinha expressão nem cor a não ser pelo filete de sangue que escorria de sua testa até encontrar a grande mancha vermelha que tomava conta de seu peito. Lentamente Rick registrou o corpo do maníaco pender para trás e cair em um som surdo.

Ainda processando a imagem o escritor visualizou Ryan e Esposito adentrarem o ambiente juntamente com suas armas. Milagrosamente eles conseguiram escapar da explosão projetada por Jack e seguindo o GPS do celular de Beckett conseguiram encontra o esconderijo do bandido. Ao chegarem lá, depararam-se com a imagem de Jack subjugando Kate, preparando-se para executá-la. Tiveram que agir muito rápido.

Mais habilidosos do que aquele monstro acertaram dois tiros respectivamente no coração e na cabeça de Jack, evitando que ele atingisse o seu alvo: o coração de Beckett. Ryan e Esposito conseguiram retirar o corpo do enfermeiro de cima das pernas de sua colega de profissão e ficaram horrorizados com o estado dela.

Além das marcas do abuso de Jack espalhadas pelo seu corpo, infelizmente ele apenas errou o tiro que ainda conseguiu disparar acertando um pouco acima do órgão vital, no peito esquerdo da detetive que começava a sangrar volumosamente. Ryan ficou tentando parar a hemorragia enquanto Esposito seguiu para socorrer Castle, que gritava palavras desconexas se debatendo angustiadamente.

Com a ajuda do amigo que ainda tentava acalmá-lo, Rick chegou até onde estava Beckett e quando ele a viu suas pernas fraquejaram por completo. Nem mesmo Esposito conseguiu mantê-lo firme e então o escritor rastejou até sua musa, numa cena comovente e angustiante. As mãos trêmulas de Castle encontraram o rosto frio e pálido da detetive, acariciando-a aflito.

- Kate, Kate... Por favor, acorde, Kate... Ouça, você não pode me deixar, ouviu bem? – ele chorava sem negar sua dor.

Ouvindo a voz longe de Castle, ainda que ele estivesse falando bem ao seu ouvido, Beckett gemendo encontrou forças para conseguir abrir um pouco os olhos, vendo o rosto de Rick coberto por uma névoa espessa.

- Cas... – ela tentou emitir alguma palavra.

- Shh..shh não fale nada. Apenas fique comigo, ok? – Rick argumentou.

- Os paramédicos já estão chegando – Esposito falou como se tentasse confortar todos.

- Ouviu isso, Kate? Fique comigo... – Castle tremia tentando encontrar fôlego para prosseguir.

- A...ca...bou? – Kate pronunciou em um último fio de lucidez, enquanto fechava os olhos em um suspiro.

- Sim, meu amor, acabou. Estamos livres – ele disse, dando um beijo de conforto em sua testa.

Quase que imediatamente Ryan sentiu o coração da detetive parar de pulsar abaixo de sua mão que tentava conter a hemorragia sem controle. Subitamente a hemorragia parou e o policial lançou um olhar de pânico para seu parceiro. A inspiração de Castle não resistiu à gravidade das agressões. Katherine Beckett estava morta.

* * *

_TBC..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Em questão de segundos os lábios e as pálpebras de Kate adquiriram uma coloração azulada devido à falta de oxigênio. Os dedos aflitos de Ryan procuraram um ponto de pulso no pescoço da detetive, mas ela já não tinha mais nenhum sinal de vida. Rick percebeu o que tinha acontecido e o pânico o despedaçou mais uma vez.

Ele sacudia o corpo de Beckett enquanto Esposito tentava tirá-lo de cima dela para que Ryan pudesse aplicar os primeiros socorros. A imagem do policial tentando reanimá-la sem sucesso foi a última coisa que Castle registrou sendo acometido por uma forte dor no peito que roubava o seu ar.

Beckett não conseguia responder aos estímulos de Ryan, mas mesmo assim ele não parava. Castle estava tão perdido na dor de não ter mais sua inspiração que seu próprio corpo estava entrando em colapso, e ele apenas gemia terrivelmente. As lágrimas tomavam conta do olhar dos três homens ali e os dois policiais estavam temendo a perda não só de Kate, mas também de Rick.

Felizmente, no meio de toda essa agonia o som das ambulâncias foi ouvido, mesmo que ninguém ali tivesse condições de raciocinar o que isso significava. Os paramédicos entraram rápido em ação, assumindo o posto de Ryan que finalmente se permitiu chorar livremente com as mãos lavadas pelo sangue de sua amiga.

Outra equipe também socorria Rick, levando-o em uma maca para o veículo enquanto ele permanecia delirando o nome de Kate. Finalmente ergueram Beckett do chão e, sem pararem os movimentos cardiorrespiratórios, introduziram-na na ambulância seguindo o mais rápido possível para o hospital.

Dentro das duas ambulâncias as atividades eram intensas e o pulso de Beckett começava a dar os primeiros sinais de retorno, porém extremamente fracos e instáveis. Em aproximadamente 15 minutos as duas ambulâncias chegaram ao hospital e os dois pacientes foram conduzidos para receberem os cuidados especiais.

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde, Castle recuperava-se da sedação e pode sentir o suave toque das mãos de sua filha. Ele abriu os olhos e não apenas viu o doce rosto da ruivinha, mas também o de sua mãe que deu um sorriso aliviado quando o viu acordar. O semblante de Rick sorriu ao ver suas duas mulheres preciosas, mas percebeu que havia algo diferente em Alexis.

- Cortou o cabelo, pumpkin? - ele comentou.

- Sim, pai. Quis mudar um pouco o visual. - ela sorriu disfarçadamente.

Ele não precisava saber dos detalhes, não ainda.

- Ficou muito bonito... - ele sussurrou antes de ser atingido pela imagem de Beckett. - Kate...

Em menos de um segundo o pensamento de sua musa desfalecida em sua frente o abateu e ele começou a debater-se agoniado enquanto o som das máquinas ligadas ao seu corpo confirmava a sua agitação. O estado dele ainda era muito delicado e recebendo outra dose de sedativo da enfermeira Rick adormeceu sem saber que Kate ainda não havia saído da mesa de cirurgia.

Beckett perdeu uma enorme quantidade de sangue e as agressões de Jack debilitaram ainda mais o seu estado. Parecia que ela estava mesmo destinada a morrer ali. Após quatro horas de dúvida e angústia, tanto dentro quanto fora da sala de cirurgia, Kate parecia dar os primeiros indícios que finalmente iria sobreviver.

Algum tempo depois Rick ouviu que Beckett estava fora de perigo, embora permanecesse ligada a alguns tubos para ajudar em sua recuperação. Ele praticamente jogou-se para fora da cama quando ouviu a notícia, mas foi impedido tanto pela inabilidade de seu corpo quanto pelo gemido de sua filha e protestos da enfermeira chefe. Entendendo suas limitações e que Kate não tinha possibilidades de acordar tão cedo devido à dose espetacular de medicamentos que precisava receber para permanecer estável, Rick de certa forma conformou-se e permitiu-se dormir até o outro dia.

Todos aguardavam que o novo amanhecer trouxesse resultados positivos para ambos os pacientes. Rick havia melhorado da desidratação e, fora algumas dores - que ele esforçava-se em ignorar-, achava que já estava em condições de sair dali. Não é preciso dizer o quanto ele estava terrivelmente contrariado por saber que ainda precisava ficar em observação e em repouso, o que significava que ver Beckett imediatamente seria impossível.

O quadro da detetive oscilou algumas vezes durante a noite, mas nada que não pudesse ter sido rapidamente corrigido pela equipe de plantão. Mesmo assim, decidiram aumentar a dosagem de sedativos para melhor controlarem sua situação. Além do tiro em seu peito esquerdo ter passado alguns milímetros distantes do seu órgão vital, duas costelas quebradas dificultavam sua respiração. Seu pulso direito também estava enfaixado e os médicos acompanhavam atentamente sua resposta aos medicamentos.

Mais um dia se passou e novamente o quadro daqueles dois pacientes não era alterado. Rick impaciente querendo ver Kate e ela sedada ao nível máximo para evitar complicações. Na manhã do terceiro dia, desde o resgate, Rick ainda estava dormindo quando foi despertado por uma certa movimentação do lado de fora do quarto.

Castle virou a cabeça de lado tentando entender o que estava acontecendo através da porta do seu quarto, e viu alguém deitado ali em uma maca deixada no corredor, coberto dos pés até a cabeça. Repentinamente um vento frio correu por toda a cena erguendo o tecido que cobria aquele corpo fazendo com que o escritor encarasse dois olhos vidrados em sua direção. Olhos verdes sem vida. Os olhos de Beckett.

Rick acordou desesperado e sem fôlego puxando com muita força o ar para dentro de si. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava ali sozinho ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que tudo não passou de um pesadelo sombrio e macabro. Entretanto, isso não fazia diferença para ele. Precisava vê-la, exatamente agora.

Supostamente ele não deveria estar acordado, mas aquela sensação horrível em seu peito tornava qualquer sedativo inútil. Aproveitando que Alexis e Martha estavam na cantina, Castle tratou de colocar-se de pé. Lentamente posicionou seus pés firmes no chão e começou a dar alguns passos tateando sua cama. Arrastava consigo o suporte com o soro que irrigava suas veias e agora lhe fornecia algum apoio.

Estava se saindo muito bem, em sua opinião, mas ao dobrar um dos cantos da cama seu corpo vacilou e ele deixou cair o suporte fazendo um grande barulho, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive de Alexis e de Martha que voltavam do café da manhã.

- Meu filho! O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – Martha disse tentando segurá-lo.

- Eu estou indo vê-la! – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

- Mas pai... – Alexis tentou falar algo.

- Eu quero vê-la! – ele disse firmemente decidido.

- Você não pode. Ela ainda não acordou – a enfermeira tentou explicar calmamente.

- Por que vocês estão mentindo para mim? – dessa vez Castle gritou.

As três mulheres ali ficaram confusas e assustadas com o comportamento de Castle. Ele estava com o rosto incrivelmente vermelho, e tremendo muito. Parecia que estava à beira de outro ataque. Entretanto, a dor que ele expressava sentir ia além da física, era uma dor profunda em sua alma que emanava por seus olhos.

- Me digam a verdade! - Ele tomou fôlego. - Beckett... Ela... Ela... Está m-morta? – As lágrimas rolavam violentas por sua face. - É por isso que vocês estão me prendendo aqui?

Todos ficaram pasmos com a pergunta.

- Claro que não, Richard! – Martha antecipou-se em esclarecer. - Como você acha que seríamos capazes de esconder isso de você?

- Então por que vocês não me deixam vê-la? – ele bradou inconformado. - Eu só quero vê-la. Só quero senti-la. Sentir que ela está bem. Sentir que ela está... viva!

Castle chorava descontrolado como um bebê. Sua alma estava em pânico, pois a última imagem que se recordava de Beckett não trazia nenhuma esperança. Além disso, aquele sonho mórbido parecia ser um terrível sinal. Percebendo que só havia uma forma de consolar aquele homem, a enfermeira providenciou a liberação para que ele fosse vê-la. Alguns minutos depois trouxeram uma cadeira de rodas que poderia transportar Castle até o quarto de Beckett. Não poderia passar muito tempo ali, mas só de saber que finalmente poderia vê-la e tocá-la já trazia alívio para seu coração.

Rick foi transportado cuidadosamente até o quarto onde Kate estava internada. O som das máquinas ligadas a ela fez seu corpo estremecer e ele entendeu o quanto não estava preparado para ver aquela cena. Lentamente ele foi posicionado ao lado dela pelo enfermeiro que, antes de deixá-los a sós, deu uma ordem expressa: "só quinze minutos".

Castle concordou mecanicamente com a cabeça enquanto seus olhos checavam o corpo de sua musa ali. _"Deus, por que ela foi tão machucada?!"_ele questionou em seu pensamento enquanto via o peito de Kate recoberto por bandagens, subir e descer tranquilamente. Em meio às lágrimas ele tomou a mão dela cuidadosamente entre as suas e suspirou sentindo o breve calor daquela pele macia.

- Kate... Sou eu... Rick – ele começou com a voz falha. – E-eu sinto muito, meu amor. Se eu pudesse trocar de lugar com você... Tirar de você toda dor...

Rick desabou. Novamente, a culpa o assombrou e ele se sentia responsável por aquilo. Desde o começo era sobre ele, sobre o livro dele, sobre ela estar na vida dele. E agora mais uma vez, ela estava ali ferida por causa dele. Para salvar a ele.

- Eu amo você tanto, minha flor. Por favor, não me abandone. Eu não sei viver sem você, Kate... Eu não quero viver sem você... – disse ele convulsionando enquanto acariciava aquele rosto sereno.

Castle colocou seu rosto apoiado na mão de Kate, que repousava novamente sobre a cama, ignorando toda a dor que aquela posição lhe causava. Queria ficar ali o tempo inteiro, ter certeza de que ela estava ali, bem, em segurança. Também desejava que ela soubesse que ele estava lá. Infelizmente o tempo se esgotou e então o enfermeiro voltou para levar Rick de volta ao seu quarto.

- Tem certeza de que eu não posso ficar aqui? – ele perguntou com o coração esmagado. - Eu não queria deixá-la sozinha.

O escritor nem tentou argumentar, pois sabia que seria inútil. Ainda havia tanta coisa para ser dita, tanta coisa que ela precisava saber, mas ele esperaria outra oportunidade. Preparou-se para dizer as últimas palavras daquele momento.

- Kate... Amor... Eu tenho que ir agora. Não me deixam ficar mais tempo aqui com você – ele disse com sua alma doendo. – Fique boa depressa, pra gente poder sair logo daqui... e eu prometo que eu não vou sair um minuto de perto de você, não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça, Kate... Nunca mais...

Ele ainda beijava as mãos dela quando sentiu o enfermeiro começando a movimentar sua cadeira. Ambos sabiam que se dependesse de Castle ele não sairia dali nunca.

- Eu te amo, Kate... Eu te amo, minha vida... Eu estou esperando por você... – ele continuou sussurrando antes de sentir suas mãos vazias sem o calor da mão de Kate.

Castle se manteve olhando para ela até sair completamente da sala. Lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas dessa vez não era mais de vazio, nem de perda. Pela primeira vez eram lágrimas de esperança. As mesmas lágrimas que agora, escorriam pelos olhos ainda fechados de Beckett.

* * *

_TBC..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

O coração de Castle pulsava forte dentro do peito. Estava aliviado por ela ainda estar viva, mas só ficaria totalmente seguro quando ambos saíssem dali. E ele esperava que isso fosse logo.

Os dias se arrastavam lentamente e a rotina diária de Castle era ir de seu quarto até o de Kate observá-la respirar até que alguém o forçasse a voltar para o seu quarto novamente. Mesmo depois de ter recebido alta, Rick ainda não havia deixado o hospital, mudando apenas de sua cama para a cadeira ao lado da cama de Kate, que agora era seu ponto de vigília.

Uma semana já havia se passado e Kate já havia melhorado bastante, respirando sem a ajuda de aparelhos, mas permanecendo desacordada pelo efeito dos sedativos. Ela se mexeu algumas vezes durante a semana, movimentos leves e involuntários, quase que imperceptíveis, mas nada relacionado a ela passava despercebido por Castle.

Martha e Alexis estavam juntas no quarto e Rick havia acabado de voltar do banho. Estavam todos relaxados quando de repente o monitor cardíaco de Beckett disparou. Castle ficou ansioso e, ao aproximar-se da cama de sua musa, foi a vez de seu coração disparar. Kate olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Finalmente estava acordada.

O olhar dela era assustado, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo ou como havia ido parar ali. Sentiu algo arreliar as suas narinas e imediatamente elevou uma das mãos até o cateter nasal que lhe ajudava no fornecimento de oxigênio. Castle foi mais rápido que ela.

- Não tire... Isso está ajudando você – ele disse tocando docemente sua mão. – Está se sentindo bem?

Kate demorou uns segundos para responder, ainda processando tudo com dificuldade. Suavemente os pensamentos foram fazendo sentido, e respirando calmamente ela olhou para o escritor.

- Rick...? - ela sussurrou assustada.

Ele entendeu que, na verdade, ela queria saber como ele estava. Afinal, a última cena registrada em sua mente era de Castle ainda amarrado naquela maca por aquele maníaco.

- Oi meu amor... – ele disse abrindo um largo sorriso. – Eu estou bem. Está tudo bem agora.

Ele a beijou suave na testa, mas não demorou muito para que ele procurasse os lábios dela, molhando-o com suas lágrimas.

- Eu senti sua falta – disse ele beijando-a carinhosamente. – Tive medo de perder você... – ele falou novamente, dessa vez junto com Kate que também chorava de alívio e emoção.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Você não deve se emocionar assim. Vou chamar o médico – disse Rick, percebendo que agora ela respirava também pela boca.

-N-na-não... – Kate ofegou, segurando a mão dele, não permitindo que desse nem um passo. Não estava disposta a perdê-lo de novo, mesmo que fosse por poucos segundos.

- Eu vou chamá-lo! – disse Alexis animadamente, indo ao encontro do médico de Kate.

Martha se aproximou um pouco e, acariciando o rosto molhado de Kate, agradeceu por ter trazido o seu filho de volta, mesmo arriscando a própria vida. A velha senhora Rodgers temeu pela vida de Kate, mas sabia que o amor que ela sentia por Castle era forte o suficiente para que desistisse da própria vida, outra vez, se fosse necessário. O médico finalmente chegou e, apesar da emoção, os sinais vitais de Kate estavam bem estabilizados. Começava a reta final de sua fase de recuperação. Em breve poderiam voltar para casa.

Uma semana depois, Kate respondia bem às sessões de fisioterapia, não apresentando nenhum tipo de alteração ou mesmo cansaço. Castle sempre estava presente, acompanhando tudo e aprendendo os exercícios para que ela pudesse fazer alguns mesmo estando em casa. Diante de todos os últimos acontecimentos, eles estavam de férias por tempo indeterminado.

Finalmente chegou o tão esperado dia em que voltariam para casa. Juntos. Castle, ao descer do carro, a carregou no colo até a entrada do apartamento deles. Não que fosse necessário visto que ela já podia andar por si mesma, mas ele não perderia a oportunidade de mimá-la.

Entraram no loft e uma bonita recepção estava esperando por eles e especialmente por Kate. Como ainda não havia se passado nem metade da manhã, foi providenciado um belo café da manhã com sucos e frutas das mais variadas e coloridas.

Todos estavam muito animados pela volta do casal e pelo desfecho do caso, mas era hora de deixar a família a sós. Então logo estavam todos se despedindo e desejando felicidades, e Martha e Alexis saindo para resolver assuntos pessoais ou para deixar os dois sozinhos, de volta ao lar.

Castle beijou Beckett calorosamente ali mesmo na sala, sozinhos. Estavam mortos de saudades um do outro. Ao mesmo tempo, também estavam muito cansados, pois a cama de um hospital não é igual a nossa cama, ou melhor, a cama deles. Rick subiu as escadas com Kate mais uma vez em seus braços levando-a para o quarto dela. Quando ele abriu a porta, ela se impressionou com a vermelhidão que cobria todo o seu quarto: flores.

A suíte de Kate estava complemente saturada de rosas vermelhas exalando o seu perfume, e era difícil ver algum móvel ou até mesmo o chão que não tivesse sido tomado pela paisagem romântica que aquele ambiente possuía.

- Oh, Rick... – ela suspirou.

- São todas para você, minha princesa – ele disse sorrindo.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez longamente e então relaxaram juntos na maciez da cama de Kate, adormecendo ali entre o aroma de rosas e cerejas até o entardecer. Martha e Alexis já haviam chegado, mas não quiseram incomodá-los. Às vezes um bom descanso é o melhor alimento.

Acordaram juntos, meio tontos por terem dormido quase o dia todo e, logicamente, estavam famintos. Tomaram um banho rápido e desceram para o jantar, que já estava esperando por eles junto com a velha atriz e a jovem estudante.

Brindaram e comeram à vontade deliciando-se com o fato de estarem juntos mais uma vez. Todos em família. Organizaram-se para uma sessão de filmes e antes mesmo do término do segundo filme Martha e Alexis já cochilavam no sofá. Castle acordou as duas e logo ambas foram para a cama sussurrando algo que não foi discernido nem por ele nem por Beckett.

- Você quer ver mais um filme? – Castle perguntou.

- Não... Eu quero ficar aqui com você – ela disse fazendo sinal pra que ele se sentasse ao lado dela no sofá.

Ficaram ali abraçados, no silêncio. Silêncio que uma vez o devastou quando ela não estava lá. Silêncio que uma vez a devastou quando ele não estava lá. Finalmente agora podiam estar ali, respirando juntos e em paz. Silenciosamente.

* * *

_TBC... em rumo ao último capítulo... :')_


	23. Chapter 23

_Então gente finalmente chegamos ao último capítulo dessa linda saga. Espero que vcs tenham gostado dessa linda história. Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora a postar tudo, e pelos errinhos que eventualmente vcs devem ter encontrado. Obrigada mais uma vez a todos os que leram, comentaram, e sofreram junto comigo nessa fic. Um grande beijo a todos vocês e até a próxima leitura! :*_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Ambos sentiam a respiração um do outro em suas peles. Deus, como era bom sentir o calor do corpo um do outro. E como era bom, acima de tudo, se sentirem finalmente em segurança. Nenhum dos dois ali falava nada, não era necessário. Somente carícias, toques, carinhos e beijos. Muitos beijos.

Inicialmente foi um beijo lento. Depois foi se tornando cada vez mais profundo, explorador. Seus corpos estavam apertados contra o sofá. Parecia que nenhum dos dois queria romper aquele contato físico.

- Rick... – Kate arfou sem fôlego. – É melhor subirmos.

- Ahn? Por quê? Você já quer ir dormir? – ele disse com uma pontinha de tristeza.

Kate sorriu para aqueles olhos azuis com um brilho diferente no olhar e então procurou o ouvido de Castle para responder.

- Não... Eu quero... fazer amor com... você – sussurrou mordiscando a ponta de sua orelha, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo de Rick em todas as direções.

Subiram as escadas e chegaram novamente ao quarto de Beckett onde o aroma de rosas ainda era muito forte. A janela estava aberta e ela caminhou até a varanda sentindo a brisa da noite percorrer os seus cabelos. Kate finalmente respirava o ar da liberdade.

Castle se aproximou observando a cidade envolvendo seus braços na fina cintura de sua musa, escondendo a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. O aroma dela era intenso e o embriagava, deixando-o completo. Ficaram ali juntos apreciando a paisagem abraçados com as mãos entrelaçadas, e vez por outra Rick depositava beijos na pele de Kate seduzindo-a ainda mais.

- Kate... – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

- Sim?

- Eu quero ficar com você para sempre – disse ele fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Eu também – respondeu ela devolvendo o olhar.

- Sempre – disse ele mais uma vez, ainda acariciando suas mãos.

- Eu também...

- Sempre...

Beckett o olhou firme e percebeu um brilho diferente no olhar da Castle. Logo depois sentiu um certo peso em uma de suas mãos e olhando em direção a uma delas, se maravilhou com a linda pedra de diamantes que já enfeitava um de seus dedos.

- Oh... meu... Rick... – Kate estava sem ação.

Castle gostava de coisas grandiosas, mas ouvira Beckett falar uma vez que gostava de coisas mais íntimas e então resolveu fazer o pedido assim. Só ele e ela, os protagonistas da história. Na verdade, antes de ser sequestrado ele já havia comprado o anel e esperava o tempo certo de fazê-lo. Por muito pouco, não havia esperado tempo demais.

- Eu não quero correr o risco de perder você de novo... – disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos. - Casa comigo, Kate?

Beckett olhava para ele consumida pela paixão que sentia. O coração dela batia em desespero como nunca havia batido antes, chegando a deixá-la tonta. Uma felicidade incomum inundava seu interior fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Kate não tinha palavras, então resolveu responder com um beijo emocionado. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas Castle impediu de terminar o seu caminho.

- Kate... Eu sempre vou amar você... – Castle disse entre os lábios dela.

Beckett respondeu puxando-o levemente pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Não havia pressa nenhuma. Ambos degustavam aquele momento como se fosse único e a primeira vez. Sem interromper o beijo, caminharam para dentro do quarto aproximando-se mais da cama. Lentamente ele tirou a blusa dela, beijando a pele de seda que só ela possuía. Ela também retirou a roupa dele e então o resto da noite foi preenchido por gemidos, risos e declarações de amor.

Adormeceram abraçados e um novo dia surgiu sobre a cidade de Nova York. Castle despertou sentindo a pele delicada em contato com a sua, braços finos e mãos suaves que envolviam seu peito. Ele podia perceber nitidamente a maciez dos seios que levemente estavam pressionados contra suas costas. Podia também sentir a respiração calma atingindo seu pescoço em um ritmo agradavelmente contínuo.

Acariciou as mãos que ainda repousavam sonolentas em seu tórax, exibindo o belo anel que simbolizava o primeiro passo para sua união eterna com ela. Lentamente aquelas mãos macias foram despertando enquanto correspondiam ao seu carinho entrelaçando-se com seus dedos. Ela então suspirou, beijando seu ombro e fazendo seu corpo esbelto roçar ainda mais no dele. Suas pernas se intercalavam e seus pés faziam uma pequena dança de bom dia.

Ele virou-se devagar, mas ainda a tempo de contemplar o despertar daqueles belos olhos esverdeados. Os olhos que acordariam para sempre em sua cama. Seus brilhos se encontraram e uma expressão confortavelmente apaixonada pairou no rosto de ambos. Ela acariciou o rosto masculino e ele entendeu seu convite não só para beijá-la, mas também para possuí-la mais uma vez.

Ele percorria os lábios por aquele corpo enquanto ela espreguiçava-se despertando deliciosamente diante dos toques daquele homem sedutor. Perdiam-se em carícias, em toques, em gestos, que a cada segundo iam se tornando mais intensos, mais urgentes, mais famintos.

Ambos apoderavam-se um do outro naquela dança sensual e enquanto ele puxava as coxas dela para si, ela mergulhava em sua boca inundando-a com o calor fervente de seus beijos. Satisfaziam um ao outro sem medo, nem dúvida, deliciando-se com a mutualidade da entrega. Invadiam-se com cada vez mais urgência, numa busca frenética pelo ápice do prazer a dois.

Deliravam entre sons e risos, até descansarem silenciosamente juntos desfrutando do abalo de seus corpos. Estavam juntos, compartilhando-se. Selando seus destinos, respeitando o universo. Ele repousou a cabeça sobre o peito dela ouvindo as batidas ritmadas do seu coração, enquanto ela afagava carinhosamente os cabelos dele. Kate lembrou-se de fazer apenas uma declaração.

- Rick...- ela chamou.

- Estou aqui... - ele respondeu aninhando-se ainda mais no corpo dela.

- Eu sempre vou amar você...

***FIM***


End file.
